anjo confuso
by hakufu-beh
Summary: inuyasha com raiva ignora kagome e lhe faz algo imperduavel mas um ser a protege por a amar desde que a viu
1. Chapter 1

Oi!! fiz mais uma fic espero que gostem

Tragedia

Mais uma vez kagome voltava para a era feudal com a sua enorme mochila amarela ao subir no poço sente uma presença conhecida, (kagome já controlava seus poderes de sacerdotisa e esta era mais poderosa que kikyou) esta se dirigiu ao vilarejo não se encontrou com nenhum de seus amigos o que ela agradeceu deixando sua mochila na cabana de kaede partiu para o local onde a presença era mais forte chegando no local encontrou kikyou rodeada de seus carregadores de almas, esta dando conta da presença de kagome se vira para a mesma e fala

-ora, ora se não é a minha reencarnação – fala sarcástica nesse momento kagome fica seria então kikyou continua – onde esta o inuyasha

-não esta aqui comigo – fala a encarando nos olhos kikyou sorri maligna e fala

-óptimo – depois disso ataca kagome de surpresa a prendendo em uma barreira de energia esta para escapar utiliza os seus poderes saindo dali facilmente

-o que você esta fazendo?? – pergunta ainda em choque

-tentando te matar ora, quero o que me pertence – kagome estava tão e choque que não repara que kikyou a ataca esta cai no chão – se você não se defende vai ser fácil de mais

-isso é o que voçe pensa – fala kagome com raiva se defendendo mas esta já se encontrava muito ferida

-o inuyasha vai ser meu….voçe acha que ele te ama??hahahah….ele nunca te amara e sabe porque, porque ele me ama a só me quer a mim sua idiota – fala a encarando maldosa – e sabe uma coisa quando eu te matar vou ficar com a minha alma de novo podendo voltar á vida e ficar com seus poderes e finalmente com o meu amado inuyasha – fala encarando kagome que se encontrava no chão ferida

-voçe não vai conseguir fazer isso – responde kagome se esforçando para levantar, ao conseguir seu corpo se encontrava em faíscas de poder espiritual

-ora já consegue controlar seus poderes – fala avançando para cima de kagome martirizando uma espada e quando esta ia atravessar o corpo de kagome esta coloca mais poder espiritual em seu corpo fazendo o corpo de kikyou se tornar pó, kagome estava um pouco chocada com o que fizera mas sabia que tinha sido em auto defesa

-ka…kagome o que voçe – esta fica estática ao ouvir aquela voz ao se virar dá de cara com inuyasha

-inuyasha – sussurra kagome o olhando com tristeza este se aproximou dela e

POFFFF

Inuyasha deu um estalo em kagome fazendo esta cair no chão e começar a chorar, esta pôs a mão em sua fase, inuyasha a olhou com raiva e falou

-tu a matas-te – agarra kagome nos ombros e a atira contra uma arvore – matas-te o meu tesouro o meu amor…eu não te perdoo-o – diz se aproximando novamente de kagome

-foi…..em….auto……defesa – responde chorosa este não querendo saber lhe bate novamente – ahhh….para inuyasha – pede chorosa

-isso é o que você merece vagabunda – no mesmo momento em que ia bater novamente em kagome uma mão lhe impede, este ao ver quem era se surpreende – sesshoumaru…..o que você faz aqui – pergunta já recuperado e o olhando com ódio este por sua vez não responde só direcciona o olhar para kagome que se encontrava ainda pior do que estava quando matou kikyou e ficou triste por dentro ao ver lágrimas descendo pelo rosto desta, logo virou seu rosto para inuyasha e falou

-tu és um imbecil – fala o atirando contra uma arvore, sesshoumaru se abaixa e pega kagome ao colo esta que se encontrava com dores geme um pouco de dor "inuyasha seu inútil, como pode fazer isto a ela" pensa a encarando –ssshhiiiii…voçe vai ficar bem – fala frio mas quem o conhecesse reparava um pouco de doçura em suas palavras kagome o encara mas não por muito tempo já que desmaia

-seu idiota, meta-a no chão já!!! – ordena inuyasha, sesshoumaru o encara frio e fala

-para a matares?? – o encara mais frio que o normal (se isso é possível) – não deixarei que o faças

-não eu não a vou matar, só a castigar por matar a minha amada, e porque que não o deixaras fazer?? – pergunta o provocando

-não importa não vou deixar que lhe faças nada, e isso é entre mim e ela – ao dizer isso se vira ao lado oposto deste e começa a caminhar com kagome em seus braços

-onde você pensa que vai??principalmente com ela consigo?? – pergunta raivoso

-vou embora e a levo comigo – responde sem o encarar este abre a boca mas não consegue falar nada já que sesshoumaru tinha desaparecido sem rasto

-DROGA!! – grita observando as cinzas de kikyou voarem

Continua…

E ai gostaram???essa fic saiu porque digamos eu tava triste e com raiva!!!mas mesmo assim espero que gostem

Mandem reviews….bjss


	2. Chapter 2

Promessa silenciosa de sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru ainda com kagome nos seus braços caminhava pela floresta ate encontrar uma caverna onde a depositou logo saiu dali para procurar ervas medicinais e lenha, depois de um tempo kagome acorda com bastantes dores e nota que não ta no local onde matara kikyou

-aiiii!!!meu corpo, onde estou?? – se pergunta observando a caverna

-esta num local seguro – fala uma voz fria atrás de si esta se vira mesmo contra as dores e se surpreende

-se…sesshoumaru – sussurra este se abaixa ficando frente a frente com kagome

-dispa-se – fala acariciando a fase desta, que tomou a cor a vermelhada e surpresa – mulher não é nada disso que pensas só que estas ferida preciso te curar – fala a encarando nos olhos, esta entendendo o porque tira sua blusa mostrando o seu sutiãn preto este olhava seu corpo atentamente mas quase deu um rosnado ao ver manchas e ferimentos pelo corpo desta, mas logo pegou nas ervas – deite-se – ela o fez e estes com as ervas na sua mão passou a coloca-las nos ferimentos desta delicadamente

-"porque o inuyasha fez aquilo?!eu a matei em auto defesa" ao pensar nisso começa a chorar silenciosamente, mas o cheiro não ficou desapercebido por sesshoumaru que logo a encarou e deixou o que fazia e começou a acariciar a fase desta

-"aquele idiota" pensou sesshoumaru antes de a levantar e a abraçar fazendo esta o agarrar forte e chorar livremente – ssshhiii…..não chore – pede sesshoumaru acariciando agora os cabelos desta – eu odeio te ver chorar, voce sabe disso

-eu…..a…..ma…tei…mas…..foi……em….auto…..defesa – fala kagome entre os soluços devido ao choro

-eu sei que não o fizeste de prepositivo – fala docemente ficaram assim por bastante tempo ate que kagome voltou a dormir este percebendo volta a deita-la e acaba de passar as ervas ao terminar tira a parte de cima de seu kimono e o deitando em cima de kagome logo fez uma fogueira e foi em busca de comida , quando chegou kagome continuava a dormir tranquilamente pôs a comida perto da fogueira e se sentou ao lado desta a encarando

-"como é linda, aquele inútil não tem o direito de lhe fazer o que fez" suspira "eu prometo que sempre te irei proteger, porque desde a primeira vês que te vi me apaixonei" pensa sesshoumaru, depois de um longo tempo kagome desperta e tente se levantar este notando a ajuda a faze-lo

-se…..sesshoumaru – fala o abraçando este fica em choque mas logo corresponde ao abraço, esta se afasta para o desgosto deste – me desculpe – fala encarando o chão este nada responde – sesshoumaru o que aconteceu quando eu desmaiei? E porque estou aqui com você? – pergunta o encarando

-antes daquele idiota te bater novamente eu o impedi e te trouxe comigo – resume a olhando

-entendo – abaixa o olhar

-diz-me porque não o impedis-te??afinal tens poderes para isso – fala não tendo resposta desta continua – tu ainda o amas não é?? – esta fica um pouco em choque mas responde

-tentei esquece-los mas….não consegui…..por isso sim – disse em um sussurro a ultima palavra mas que sesshoumaru pode ouvir por ser um youkai e ficou um pouco triste por ouvir aquilo – eu…..vou esquece-lo – sussurra novamente este toma atenção não que ela diz – eu…..não o vou perdoar nunca – fala desta vez mais alto e encarando sesshoumaru com um olhar decidido

-muito bem…..agora coma – fala mais animado tirando o peixe perto da fogueira e o estendendo a esta que o aceitou

-sesshy…..obrigada – fala kagome sorrindo o que faz o coração de sesshoumaru bater mais forte, ao terminar esta se levanta e sai da caverna sobe os olhares de sesshoumaru

-"onde será que ela foi??" se pergunta em pensamento sesshoumaru "vou atrás dela" decide se levantando e saindo da caverna a procura de kagome a encontrando sentada numa pedra a observar a lua e pirilampos a rodeavam deixando aquela cena linda, continuou ali parado ate que esta sentiu sua presença o olhou e sorriu como se o tivesse o chamando para o seu lado este assim o fez, passaram toda a noite ali

Num vilarejo

Se encontrava sango chorando e sendo consolada por miroku, e shippo sendo consolado por kaede que também se encontrava a chorar

-eu…eu…..não…acredito – falou shippo –a…kagome…uhah – chora

-ela esta bem – fala miroku

-como…….voçe….sabe? – pergunta sango

-pelo o que nos contou inuyasha

Flashback

Inuyasha deixou as cinzas de kikyou para trás e se dirigiu para o vilarejo de kaede

-oi inuyasha, onde esta a kagome – pergunta contente shippo

-tem calma shippo – fala sango feliz

-ela não vai mais estar com nos – dizendo isso faz com que os sorrisos de seus amigos desapareçam

-porque?? – pergunta shippo com a voz chorosa

-a kagome matou kikyou……ai nos discutimos e sesshoumaru chegou a protegeu de mim e a levou embora desmaiada – fala não se dando conta do que falara

-QUE??sesshoumaru apareceu e a protegeu de você porque?? – perguntou sango angustiada

-o….que…voçe lhe fez?? – pergunta shippo este farto de todos fala

-EU LHE BATI!!!! – grita assim que deu conta do que falara se arrepende

-você…lhe….bateu!!??VOCE É UM MONSTRO INUYASHA!!! – grita sango chorando e sendo consolada por miroku

-eu….não….acredito – fala shippo se atirando nos braços de kaede que já deixara cair uma lágrima

-voçe inuyasha é um idiota…..bater na senhorita kagome – fala miroku o encarando com raiva este depois das palavras ditas por este inuyasha sai dali correndo

Fim de flashback

-por isso se sesshoumaru protegeu a senhorita kagome é porque sente algo por ela – explica miroku

-é verdade miroku para sesshoumaru fazer isso é porque deve sentir algo – concorda kaede

-pode ser mas eu nunca perdoarei inuyasha de ter feito o que fez com a minha amiga – fala sango já um pouco calma

Em outro local

Estava inuyasha sentado em uma arvore olhando o nada

-"o que eu fui fazer!!?" suspira "preciso me desculpar com kagome" pensa inuyasha se lembrando do sorriso desta e de kagome sendo levada por sesshoumaru e sua fase ganhou uma expressão triste

-eu vou atrás de você kagome – decide inuyasha


	3. Chapter 3

Quando se tornaram amigos

Depois de um bom tempo kagome se levanta e encara sesshoumaru com um sorriso que faz esta sentir seu coração dar um pulo

-sesshy…..ja a muito que não estamos assim ne? – fala agora olhando o céu

-hai…..faz muito tempo – responde e se lembra quando esta se separava de seu grupo de viagem e se encontraram

flashback

-SEU IDIOTA!!!!nunca mais faço comida pra você!! – fala kagome aos gritos

-também não pedi nada a você, ja que cozinha mal – responde inuyasha indiferente

-inuyasha... – chama com uma voz de aviso este a olha assustado – SENTA!!senta!!senta!! senta!!senta!!senta!!senta!!senta!!senta!!senta!!senta!!senta!!SENTA!!!!!!!!! – grita kagome do fundo dos seus pulmões este por sua vez caiu com a cara no chão 13 vezes

-ITAIIIII!!sua bruxa porque fez isso – esta ja não ouviu ja que se encontrava longe

-esses 2 nao tomam jeito – fala shippo negando com a cabeça enquanto que sango, miroku e kirara concordam com a cabeça este furioso se levanta e se dirige para a floresta. Kagome caminhava sem rumo até que encontra um rio lindo aos olhos desta, kagome se sentou a beira deste molhando seus pés neste(ela se encontrava descalça) ate que ouve um barulho de um arbusto se levantando e se vira para o local onde ouvira o barulho

-quem está aí?? – pergunta firme logo de lá saiu um ser alto e majestoso onde seus olhos eram frios e dourados e tinha cabelos prateados – sesshoumaru..o que fazes aqui?? – pergunta curiosa

-quem devia perguntar isso era eu e não você…onde esta o inútil do inuyasha? – pergunta a os outros penso – disse abaixando o olhar

-porque não esta com eles? – perguntou curioso mas ao notar recupera sua postura

-precisava de pensar…ficar sozinha longe de meus amigos – responde sorrindo triste

-nos não precisamos de amigos….estamos muito bem sozinhos – fala a vendo sentar em uma pedra

-isso…não é verdade os amigos estão sempre para nos apoiar e nos ajudar, e são muito especiais – fala sorrindo

-eu não acredito em nada disso…..e eu não tenho disso….estou sozinho – sussurra a ultima frase mas que kagome ouviu

-você não está sozinho você tem o jaken e a menina rin – este nega com a cabeça "acho estranho ele se estar a abrir comigo!" pensa kagome mas logo continua – e se você não tem amigos... – ele a encarou – informo-lhe que agora já tem uma EU – fala sorrindo provocando um meio sorriso neste sesshoumaru caminhou ate ela e parou quando se encontrava frente a frente com esta

-não seja idiota você não quer ser minha amiga – fala frio

-não seja idiota você… – fala irritada fazendo este arquear uma sobrancelha – e fique sabendo que eu quero sim ser sua amiga mas você tem que deixar deixa?? – pergunta este só sorri de lado kagome tomando aquilo como um sim o abraça o deixando surpreso mas logo retribui "que cheiro bom" pensa sesshoumaru enfiando sua cara no pescoço desta ao afastarem-se para desgosto deste este fala

-quem disse que eu aceitei??

-você!!

-como assim se eu não disse nada?? – pergunta curioso

-pelos seus olhos – diz sorrindo alegremente, estes se sentaram na pedra e ficaram ali a tarde toda conversando

Fim de flashback

"e ao fim de contas me apaixonei por ela" suspira "e desde aquele dia nós nos encontrávamos quase sempre" pensa sesshoumaru sorrindo

-do que esta sorrindo?? – pergunta kagome o olhando curiosa

-nada não… - "e ela foi a primeira pessoa com quem conversei livremente"

-hummm……ta bom – o encara desconfiada este sorri fazendo a mesma o imitar – sesshy…..onde esta seu grupo?

-em um lugar seguro

-você vai os buscar certo?

-sim mas….. – a encara

-mas??? – repete

-só quando você se recuperar – fala a encarando esta fica com a expressão triste e abaixa a cabeça ao se lembrar do que inuyasha lhe fizera – ei!!não fique assim…..você vai a partir de hoje viajar comigo – diz decidido vendo esta em choque

-q..que??...sesshy não me parece boa ideia – fala não o encarando

-se você acha que eu vou deixar voltar com ele esta muito enganada você vai comigo – fala frio

-ta bom….. – fala "o sesshy esta cada vez mais kawai comigo…e eu acho que me estou apaixonar por ele" pensa kagome logo balançando a cabeça para os lados para tentar tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça – e seu grupo não se vai importar?nao vou ser um incomodo para você?

-claro que não sou eu quem decide quem vai comigo ou quem fica e enquanto você ser um incomodo é obvio que não kagome você sabe lutar, controla seus poderes e mesmo que não controla-se eu te protegeria e você viria a mesma comigo – fala agora a encarando nos olhos

-sesshoumaru….. – chama com um olhar doce que derreteu sesshoumaru por inteiro, este derrepente olha para ela e repara que esta continuava com a parte de cima de seu kimono vestida mais a tal de mini saia como esta chamava aquilo suspirou e falou

-venha comigo – fala curto, vendo o olhar confuso desta fala – precisas de roupa ou queres andar sempre com minhas roupas? – pergunta malicioso esta cora com o comentário

-er….cla….claro que não….quero estar sempre co suas roupas……onde vamos comprar roupas? – pergunta curiosa

-a um vilarejo ora – fala a encarando esta parece que se lembrara de algo e fala

-sesshoumaru eu deixei minhas coisas no vilarejo de kaede….eu preciso de lá ir e aproveitava e ia até minha era – fala fintando o chão este arregala os olhos e fala

-não…nem penses tu pra la não vais – esta abriu a boca para questionar mas foi cortada por este – não quero que te aproximes dele nunca mais o permitirei……eu vou levar você para abeira de rin e jaken enquanto EU vou lá buscar suas coisas já que são importantes – fala se aproximando

-mas eu preciso de ir á minha era e você la não consegue ir – "apesar de eu ir encontrar com inuyasha se fosse lá…mas eu preciso de roupas e de meus livros e etc.…." pensa suspirando sesshoumaru não se vendo por vencido fala

-isso é o que veremos…eu passarei por ele e vou trazer as coisas que quiser – fala frio e decidido kagome se vendo por vencida

-ta você se manda

-muito bem – fala a pegando ao colo

-onde vamos??

-você ainda pergunta vou leva-la a jaken e rin

-ta!! – e assim foram juntos até o seu novo grupo " sango, miroku, shippo e kirara me desculpem mas eu provavelmente não estarei mais por ai" pensa kagome enquanto era levada por sesshoumaru

Continua……….


	4. Chapter 4

Confronto entre sesshoumaru e inuyasha

Não demoraram muito até se encontrarem com jaken e rin que ao ver kagome fica com os olhinhos brilhando e fala

-que moça bonita, eu sou rin e você?? – pergunta se referindo a kagome, esta olha a menina ainda no colo de sesshoumaru

-sou kagome – sorri docemente

-rin quer saber porque k-chan esta no colo de senhor sesshoumaru? – kagome então olha para a sua figura que ainda estava com as roupas de sesshoumaru este só se encontrava vestido com as calças do kimono e a parte de dentro do kimono e vê que realmente se encontrava no colo deste cora ao abrir a boca para responder este a corta

-coisas de adulto vá brincar ou então buscar comida – fala com o tom frio

-certo, rin vai apanhar flor – e assim sai da presença destes saltitante enquanto que um youkai sapo observava aquilo com os olhos arregalados até traz

-jaken…. – fala sesshoumaru enquanto põem kagome no chão

-ssssim ssssenhor sssesssshoumaru?? – fala se ajoelhando perante o seu mestre

-kagome vai ficar com nós a partir de hoje, agora tome conta dela que eu sesshoumaru tenho que ir buscar algo – fala o fintando friamente este nada respondeu então sesshoumaru continuou – se lhe acontecer alguma coisa você não viverá para contar qualquer historia entendido?? – perguntou ainda mais frio (caraca isso será possível??)

-ssssssim sssenhor – fala tremendo de medo sesshoumaru finta kagome e lhe pega uma mão e a empurra suavemente com sigo

-se…sesshy…tenha cuidado por favor!!ou me deixa ir com você – pediu com um tom de voz cheio de preocupação

-não…você não vai desde o dia que nos conhecemos tu continuaste a viajar com ele até acontecer o que aconteceu por isso não irei perder você novamente – fala decidido fazendo kagome corar este continua – terei cuidado adeus – quando se ia virar kagome lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha fazendo o mesmo corar um pouco

-volte logo – este acenou que sim com a cabeça e viajou em alta velocidade

Em um vilarejo

Se encontrava um hanyou acompanhado com os seus companheiros estes se encontravam com as coisas que kagome deixara ali antes do ocorrido

-feh..larguem isso – diz inuyasha os encarando, sango o olhou com rancor, shippo de magoado que se encontava abraçado a uma roupa de kagome, e miroku o olhava com tristeza (kaede não se encontrava ali ela estava…a plantar era)

-ora inuyasha deixe disso – fala miroku

-voce deve pelo menos sentir saudade dela ou então preocupação…já que você esta segurando a fita vermelha que ela te deu – disse sango o encarando

-isso mesmo – fala shippo sem animo

-feh!!!...eu não quero saber dela – fala rasgando a fita mesmo que lhe tivesse doendo o coração o fez – aqui já não á nada dela – fala frio mas seus olhos mostravam arrependimento pelo que fizera ninguém mais falou nada ate que inuyasha sente uma presença mas não via ninguém olha para todos os cantos o que é percebido pelos outros

-o que foi inuyasha?? – pergunta kaede (quando ela chegou???)estes a olhavam com cara de "de onde ela saiu??" – e antes que perguntem eu acabei de chegar por isso, parem de me olhar assim – eles pararam – muito bem e agora o que foi inuyasha

-uma presença…. – fala voltando a procurar algo por entre as arvores

-que presença?? – pergunta kaede

-ora sua velha gaga se eu soubesse ela já não existia – falou irritado quando a velha quer dizer kaede abriu a boca para recrutar alguém a corta

-essas são as coisa de kagome certo?? – perguntou um ser com a voz fria aparecendo entre as arvore (quem será??- eu sei..eu sei – eu sei que você sabe por isso CALA BOCA – certo – continuemos a fic)

-sesshoumaru? – perguntou um inuyasha atómico

-sesshoumaru……onde esta a k-chan?? – perguntou uma sango angustiada, este a olhou e disse

-não se encontra aqui mas esta bem – fala frio esta suspira de alivio

-sesshoumaru…ma traga de volta – fala um inuyasha enraivecido

-não….eu prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria que isso acontecesse – disse firme o que espantou a todos a maneira como sesshoumaru defendia kagome

-QUE??ma entregue – sesshoumaru o olhou superior

-não…nunca mais a terá já estive demasiado tempo longe dela – sussurra a ultima frase mas inuyasha o ouviu e fez seu sangue ferver

-COMO ASSIM?? Demasiado tempo longe dela?? – pergunta o olhando com ódio, este não responde só finta sango e fala

-essas são as coisas de kagome?

-sim – fala sango com um pouco de esperança "não sei o porque mas me parece que sesshoumaru ama kagome pelo o olhar que dá quando fala dela, espero que você seja feliz miga" pensa sango observando sesshoumaru pegando nestas

-onde é o poço dela? – pergunta frio assim que sango ia responder sesshoumaru santa fazendo aparecer bastante pó assim que este abaixou revelou um inuyasha em fúria e com a tessaiga transformada

-voce me paga sesshoumaru – sussurra – ma devolva – fala o atacando este saca toukingi (não sei como se escreve se não for assim….fica a ser….) e se defendia, espada se chocando lutavam sem parar até que sesshoumaru se lembra o que kagome lhe pediu "sesshy…volte logo….tenha cuidado" este com esse pensamento faz um ataque com toukingi fazendo inuyasha voar e bater contra uma arvore e perdendo os sentido, sesshoumaru guarda sua espada e se abaixa para pegar novamente as coisas de kagome (ele largou as coisas quando inuyasha atacou…ahhh e aqui o sesshy tem os dois braços….nao me matem!! só que me esqueci)

-para onde fica o poço – perguntou novamente fintando os amigos de inuyasha que presenciavam a cena estáticos a voz deste os fez acordar

-ah..er…por aqui – fala sango começando a andar até que é impedida por alguém que segura seu pulso o que faz esta encarar essa pessoa – miroku o que foi?

-voce tem certeza?? – perguntou a fintando nos olhos, sango sentiu que o olhar de miroku era tão penetrante que a fez sentir como se ele estivesse a ler sua alma balançou sua cabeça para os lados para que esses pensamentos saíssem que sua mente

-tenho miroku – este se surpreendeu com a resposta – eu tenho a certeza que sesshoumaru vai cuidar muito bem de nossa miga…..pode ter certeza disso também – fala se soltando e se dirigiu para o poço sendo seguida por sesshoumaru – sesshoumaru….a kagome esta mesmo bem??

-…….

-é que eu a gostaria de ver… estou preocupada – desabafa

-não se preocupe ela esta sempre esteve comigo – sussurra a ultima frase fazendo sango não ouvir continuaram em silencio o resto do caminho ao chegar neste sango se prenuncia

-acho que você não vai conseguir passar…já que kagome e inuyasha são os únicos que o podem fazer – este nada fala simplesmente pula para dentro deste e qual é a surpresa de que passa para a era actual?? Chegando neste ele pula fora do poço e sai do templo que este se encontrava escondido assim que abre as portas dá de cara com um novo mundo para ele e que de momento não lhe importava já que seu pensamento agora era só em kagome e voltar rapidamente para perto desta

Continua………


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru na era actual

Este ainda observava tudo a sua volta até que sente algo a vir em sua direcção, sesshoumaru se vira para onde o objecto vinha ao chegar perto deste sesshoumaru o agarra e olha curioso para aquilo a sua frente

-"mas o que é isto?um coco?" pensa sesshoumaru que é tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz infantil

-oi!!quem é você??voce parece um cachorro – comenta o menino fazendo sesshoumaru se irritar mas não demonstrar olhou o menino com o olhar frio e falou

-sou sesshoumaru…..e sou um youkai cachorro…e quem é você?

-sou sota..ah então é igual ao irmão cachorro – fala com um sorriso bobo na fase

-"irmão cachorro?" – que irmão cachorro? – pergunta um pouco curioso

-o inuyasha o que tem orelhas de cachorro na cabeça e pensando bem você é parecido com ele – sesshoumaru arqueia uma sobrancelha e quando ia responder é cortado por alguém

-oi!!!meu filho…ah?...quem é você? – pergunta uma senhora de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor

-sou sesshoumaru – responde a fintando esta coloca um dedo no queixo e com a cara pensativa até que abre um sorriso e fala

-sesshoumaru você disse…entao você é o youkai cachorro irmão de inuyasha e amigo de kagome não é verdade

-meio-irmao e sim sou amigo de kagome e você é???

-ah…er…me desculpe não me apresentar antes bem eu sou ariol mãe de kagome – fala sorrindo docemente (eu inventei o nome já que não sei qual é o real)

--o que você quer aqui? – este quando ia responder alguém o corta

-minha filha!!!quem é você?? – fala um velho pequeno com uma vassoura na mão

-este é o sesshoumaru – responde souta – irmão do irmão cachorro

-ah…entendo então eu vou indo – fala se afastando deixando os 3 para trás

-é melhor entrarmos e você me conta tudo – este acenou seguindo a ariol

-ei…sesshoumaru – ele olha para trás encontrando um garotinho que seu nome era souta

-o que quer – pergunta frio este se assustou mas respondeu

-eu quero minha bola – falou apontando para o objecto que se encontrava em uma das mãos de sesshoumaru, este olhou o objecto

-"então isso é uma bola" pensou lhe entregando a tal bola

-obrigada – agradeceu souta sorrindo enquanto se afastava, sesshoumaru logo continuou a seguir ariol ao chegar dentro de casa esta lhe pede para se sentar este o faz olhando tudo á sua volta com o olhar

-"como isto é estranho….mas interessante" concluiu em pensamento

-bem então o que se passou?? Não é só k-chan e inuyasha que podem passar pelo poço??

-naturalmente sim mas eu passei e aconteceu o seguinte…..- contou todo o que se passou com kagome (não vou escrever já que vocês já o sabem e porque tou com preguiça) assim que terminou a mae de kagome derramara uma lágrima

-ele fez mesmo isso?? – perguntou em um sussurro este acenou positivamente – entendo e veio cá mais precisamente para que – perguntou sorrindo

-k-chan…er…kagome me pediu para que eu viesse até cá buscar o que costuma levar ela disse que a senhora já sabia – falou frio mas com educação

-hihih – abafando um risinho – ta bom venha comigo – falou se levantando e se dirigindo para a cozinha sendo seguida por este – me diga você ama kagome?? – perguntou de costas este corou um pouco e nada respondeu – tou vendo que kagome disse a verdade quando falou de você

-como assim de mim? – perguntou curioso

-ela disse que apesar de frio você era simpático com quem merecia, educado, que era protector, não fala muito e que adorava ser sua amiga – ele corou um pouco – e olha que ela o dizia com um brilho misterioso nos olhos – falou o encarando

-…..

-hihih….bom aqui ta a mochila dela agora é só colocar as coisas – ariol andava de um lado para o outro e colocava as coisas dentro da mochila chegou um momento em que esta parou tudo encarou sesshoumaru

-o que foi mulher??

-eu preciso de comprar carne e agua entre outras coisas e você vai comigo – ele a olhou desconfiado – kagome vai precisar

-não precisa não nos temos lá carne e agua

-mas não têm o resto por sim tenho que ir lá e como vai ser bastante coisa não posso trazer tudo sozinha e preciso de ajuda…por favor por kagome – pede fazendo chantagem

-ta bom vamos – quando este se dirigia para a rua ariol segurou seu braço – o que foi agora mulher – falou a encarando

-voce não pode ir assim vestido – ele a encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – venho tenho ali uma roupa que te pode servir – o levou até o quarto de kagome pelo que constatou já que este se encontrava com o cheiro dela e de mais ninguém – fique aqui no quarto de kagome enquanto vou buscar as roupas – anunciou saindo do quarto deixando este sozinho, sesshoumaru se levantou e começou a olhar melhor aquele quarto até que reparou em umas fotos que estavam na mesinha desta, uma era dela com inuyasha e seu grupo e outra era com kouga e seus companheiros e uma que mais se destacava ali era ela acompanhada por ele mesmo foi ate ela e a pegou acariciando a fase de kagome da foto foi interrompido pela mãe de kagome

-vista isto – fala deixando as roupas na cama de kagome e saindo sesshoumaru caminhou até elas as fintou suspirou e se despiu e vestiu as roupas da era de kagome estas eram uma calça preta com botas até meio da canela da mesma cor uma camisola amarela com um decote que mostrava um pouco sua barriga e seu peito e um casaco negro assim que terminou de se vestir desceu as escadas e ao aparecer á frente da ariol

-AHH…você esta lindo com essas roupa…. – parou ao ver a cara esquisita de sesshoumaru – eu só tinha essa roupa me desculpe mais vai tira-la quando chegarmos ta bom??...agora vamos prender só um pouco seu cabelo (ela prendeu só na ponta de baixo do cabelo) agora sim vamos – mesmo sesshoumaru não gostando muito da roupa foi com ariol, enquanto andava pela rua garotas o olhavam com olhares maliciosos outras suspiravam e cochichavam que ele era muito gato não sabendo que ele a ouvira notou que ariol o encarou

-isto é o supermercado é aqui que vamos comprar as coisas de kagome anda – falou entrando neste, sesshoumaru imitou o gesto desta notando cada detalhe daquele tal supermercado e ficava cada vez mais surpreendido

-"que coisas mais estranhas" pensava depois de comprarem tudo o que era para a sua kagome dirigiram-se para um local com o nome de pastelaria

-humm…..este, este e….sesshoumaru qual queres?? – ele a olhou curioso – o bolo – este olhou para todos os que estavam ali e apontou para um cheio de chocolate – e este – depois de la saírem foram ainda a uma loja de roupa pelo que notou compraram roupa limpa para kagome e sapatos chegaram ao fim de tudo com sesshoumaru carregado com as compras nem era permitido lhe verem a cara já que estas tapavam toda e a mãe de kagome com 4 sacolas nas mãos chegaram ao templo de kagome sesshoumaru posou as coisas na cozinha e se dirigiu para o quarto de kagome onde ia tirar a roupa da era de kagome mas antes de o fazer a ariol entra neste com algo nas mãos o qual pode concluir que era uma maquina fotográfica digital igual á que kagome levou para a era feudal e que tirara uma foto com ele esta sorriu e disse

-vou só tirar uma kagome ia gostar de te ver com estas roupas mas como ela não… - é cortada por este

-ta bom tire logo – falou frio esta de imediato o fez e saiu do quarto assim que a tirou este se vendo livre dela retirou aquelas roupas e vestiu as suas ao terminar desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha o qual se encontrava ariol colocando as coisas de kagome assim que põe tudo fala

-pegue esta aqui tudo o que kagome precisa, e tome esta aqui a sua foto entregue a ela – este acena positivamente, pega na mochila amarela e sai da casa desta passa pelo o avo de sua kagome que fala

-diga a kagome que se cuide – nada respondeu logo ao chegar ao templo onde o poço se encontrava encontrou souta irmão de kagome

-oi….meio-irmao do irmão cachorro – ele o encarou frio este mesmo cheio de medo fala – cuida da minha mana e diga que eu a amo – disse começando a caminhar, sesshoumaru não ligando e entra neste chegando de imediato á sua era encontrando assim que sobe os amigos de kagome menos inuyasha

-tome bem conta dela – fala o monge

-a faça feliz acima de tudo – disse a exterminadora

-e…..diga que estamos com saudades – diz o youkai raposa acompanhado por uma gatinha que miou enquanto o encarava, sesshoumaru acenou positivamente com a cabeça e quando ia partir algo o impede um ataque este era o Kaze no Kizu de tessaiga sesshoumaru conseguiu desviar e quando olha o ser que mandou o ataque vê inuyasha com o olhar de louco que gritava

-KAGOME!!!...ma devolva sesshoumaru – ordenou o olhando com ódio este por sua vez o ia atacar mas que foi impedido pelo monge que lhe atirou uns selos de Buda fazendo este perder as energias e desmaiar ali mesmo

-inuyasha….me desculpa mas era preciso – fala

-miroku…ele esta bem?? – perguntou sango

-hai….só esta desmaiado

-va agora sesshoumaru ter com kagome – este sem responder começa sua viagem de regresso para kagome "me espera kagome já estou chegando"

Em outro lugar

Se encontrava kagome sentada em uma pedra a beira do lago sozinha até que o vento que trouxe um pensamento "me espera kagome já estou chegando" esta sorriu e pensou em seguida

"te esperarei até ao fim" pensou levando a mensagem ao ser que lhe mandou a anterior, estava tão pensativa no assunto de seus sentimentos que nem nota a presença de um youkai sapo e de uma menina e mais do dragão de 2 cabeças se aproximando

-k-chan!! – é acordada por uma voz infantil e doce

-rin….que foi?? – perguntou encarando a menina com um sorriso doce esta o contribuiu

-rin quer brincar com k-chan vem – fala puxando kagome pelo braço

-ta bom e de que você quer brincar?? – pergunta encarando a menina da mesma altura

-rin quer brincar de papai e de mamae – kagome ficou surpresa e esta continuou – você vai ser a mãe e o senhor sesshoumaru vai ser o papai e eu a vossa filha – fala sorrindo inocentemente e deixando uma kagome atónica e completamente vermelha e um youkai sapo com os olhos arregalados até trás, rin olha para o senhor jaken e fala – não me esqueci de você não senhor jaken, o senhor vai ser o escravo que vai servir a k-chan e o senhor sesshoumaru

-O QUE???nem penssssesss eu ssssou sssservo de ssssenhor ssssesssshoumaru e não essscravo – fala irritado

-calma jaken é só uma brincadeira – diz kagome com o seu sorriso calmo e doce acalmando jaken

-deixe dissso rin e vamosss bussscar comida – disse começando a caminhar

-ta bom mas depois brincamos – fala correndo e saltitando atrás de jaken deixando novamente kagome sem companhia ou com quase sem já que o dragão de 2 cabeças permanecia ali a pastar direccionou seu olhar novamente para o céu até que notou uma presença antes que virasse para trás teve seus olhos tapados ia se debater mas depois lembrasse que sesshoumaru ganhou esse gesto quando se conheceram melhor e sorriu e falou

-sesshy?? – o ser destapou seu olhos esta se virou e encontrou – sesshy….voce voltou – fala se atirando nos braços deste e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha só que não acontece bem isso já que este automaticamente vira o rosto fazendo kagome o beijar, ao notar onde dera kagome se afasta e cora da cabeça ao pés

-"que lábios mais macios e quentes" pensa sesshoumaru

-"o que eu fiz…..mas….que lábios finos e gostosos que sesshy tem…AH…kagome tire esses pensamentos da cabeça" pensa kagome balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro numa tentativa de tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça, depois de um tempo volta jaken e rin acenderam uma lareira ou melhor JAKEN acendeu comeram e foram dormir kagome pediu para que sesshoumaru trouxesse 2 sacos cama uma para ela e outro pra rin assim que se deitou notou ser observada e quando olhou encontrou olhos dourados estes pertenciam a sesshoumaru que se encontrava ao seu lado só que encostado na arvore ela sorriu

-descanse – fala sesshoumaru

-hai…boa noite…sesshy – sussurrou kagome antes de adormecer

-boa noite minha k-chan – sussurra assim que esta adormece

Continua………


	6. Chapter 6

A volta

Assim que amanhece kagome ao acordar se viu no colo de sesshoumaru não aguentando leva sua mão ate ao rosto deste o acariciando de leve, sesshoumaru já se encontrava acordado mas preferira apreciar o leve toque de kagome ate que esta se levanta com brutalidade de seu colo assustado abre os olhos e vendo a seguinte cena kagome se encontrava ao seu lado de pé e á sua frente inuyasha que se encontrava branco como o kimono de sesshoumaru e estes falavam

-o que você quer aqui? – Pergunta assustada kagome não querendo ouvir resposta sesshoumaru se levantou e o cortou

-inuyasha…..o que queres aqui? – Pergunta quase em um rosnado, este o olha mas logo leva o seu olhar a kagome

-kagome…volta pra mim. – Pede inuyasha com uma voz sofrida

-não….eu…não quero – fala com medo e agarrando o braço de sesshoumaru com força

-kagome…me perdoa….eu preciso de você…nós precisamos de você – diz inuyasha avançando para esta, e fazendo a mesma apertar ainda mais o braço de sesshoumaru mostrando o medo que sentia a este

-se afaste inuyasha!! Ela não quer você por perto – diz sesshoumaru o fintando com ódio, este por sua vez cai ao chão de joelhos e chorando

-por favor……volte….se não…..for por…mim….que seja…pelos outros…por favor – implora

-como eu disse eu…não te perdoo nem te vou perdoar – fala kagome de cabeça baixa

-volte…pelo shippo…por todos…mas volte – fala inuyasha não dando atenção ao que esta falara, esta finta sesshoumaru com tristeza e com lágrimas

-não vá kagome – diz sesshoumaru

-me…desculpe….sesshy…eu…. – foi cortada por este

-tudo bem, mas eu ficarei de olho em você porque você vai voltar para mim, esta ouvindo? – Perguntou sesshoumaru

-hai…..eu…vou voltar – não aguentando mais o abraça este o retribui ao se separarem – inuyasha…….eu vou com você….mas é por eles….e não por você – este a finta triste mas concorda

-suba – pede inuyasha se pondo de maneira que kagome o pudesse montar esta assim o fez (desculpem o termo de montar) antes que inuyasha andasse kagome se virou para sesshoumaru

-adeus sesshy….- Disse o olhando com sofrimento

-nos encontraremos logo – esta concorda e assim inuyasha parte com kagome – minha kagome não irei deixar-te nas mãos dele – sussurra sesshoumaru quando vê eles desaparecerem dentro da floresta, assim que estes chegaram ao vilarejo de kaede seus amigos estavam la sentados e tristes principalmente shippo o que lhe partiu o coração ainda mais, estes a avistando se levantam shippo corre ate ela se atirando nos seus braços assim que desceu de inuyasha

-k-chan…que…saudade – fala shippo chorando

-também tive muita saudade – fala kagome do mesmo jeito e o abraçando forte, esta vendo a aproximação de sango e miroku solta shippo no chão para que pudesse fazer o mesmo gesto com estes, assim que se separam sango a puxa ate á arvore sagrada quando la chegaram

-k-chan porque que voltaste?? – Pergunta sango com um aperto no coração, esta abaixou a cabeça e logo sango percebeu o porque

-não…tinhas…porque…o…fazer…baka – diz sango chorando

-go…gomen….era…necessário – esta a encarou e sango negou com a cabeça e a abraçou mais uma vai ficar com ele?? – Pergunta sango

-eu estarei sempre com ele….- Foi cortada por esta

-não….tu tens que….ficar com ele…e não com…nos – esta abaixa a cabeça e sango continua – me prometa que vai voltar pra ele

-eu….prometo do fundo do meu coração que vou voltar para ele…mas por agora ficarei por aqui – diz a encarando

-acho bom…- fala sango sorrindo triste

-eu quero ficar com ele por isso eu voltarei.. – Disse kagome deixando uma lágrima escapar

-k-chan – chama sango a abraçando

Em outro local

Se encontrava inuyasha conversando com miroku ou melhor ouvindo um sermão pequenininho

-porque foi atrás dela inuyasha? – Perguntava miroku nervoso

-porque, ela é minha – responde irritado

-ela não é sua…nunca foi..porque não a deixaste com sesshoumaru??ela tava melhor lá – falava miroku o encarando

-NÃO!! Ela é minha e de mais ninguém, só eu posso ficar com ela..ela só ficara bem comigo e não com sesshoumaru – grita furioso inuyasha, miroku vendo que a conversa ao valeria a pena se calou

-"Podes dizer o que quiseres mas acho que ela estaria melhor lá!" suspira "alias sesshoumaru de certeza vira atrás dela"pensa miroku enquanto observava um inuyasha andando de um lado para o outro furioso

Continua…….

oi!!!!!mais um capitulo espero que estejam gostando

bjsss mandem reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Mais uma vez

Kagome passara o dia com tristeza mesmo com shippo fazendo as suas brincadeiras ela não conseguia sorrir ao anoitecer kagome e os outros se encontravam sentados á volta de uma fogueira e comento, inuyasha não desviava o olhar de kagome nem um minuto e esta já se sentia incomodada com tal coisa não aguentando mais se levanta

-onde você vai kagome? – pergunta shippo esta o encara com seus olhos agora sem brilho e com tristeza

-vou dar uma volta – disse já se virando e caminhando para dentro da floresta, miroku já não conseguia fazer as suas "brincadeiras" com a mão amaldiçoada pelo simples facto de ver kagome, sango, shippo e ate ele mesmo que se encontravam tão tristes, sango ficava quieta no seu canto assim como shippo que deves enquanto tentava animar kagome, esta caminhava sem rumo até que da de cara com um lindo lago este estava rodeado por pirilampos e o lago era iluminado por estes e pela lua cheia que estava no céu cheio de estrelas brilhantes, kagome ao olhar para o céu viu a fase de sesshoumaru e por um momento seu coração se acalmou esta se dirigiu até a uma grande pedra que se encontrava na margem do lago ela se sentou lá e ficou observando o nada pensando que como gostaria de estar com sesshoumaru naquele momento

Em outro local

Assim que kagome se foi chegou rin e jaken que logo perguntaram dela mas não tiveram resposta alguma por parte deste, assim que anoiteceu sesshoumaru deixou o acampamento assim que jaken e rin adormeceram e seguiu floresta a dentro encontrando um rio este se sentou encostado a uma arvore e olhou para a lua cheia que se encontrava rodeada de estrelas e vira a imagem de kagome e pensando que o quanto gostaria de estar aquele momento com ela e que tinha que arranjar uma maneira de a fazer regressar para ele ficou ali por mais um tempo e logo voltou para o acampamento se encostando m uma arvore e fechando os olhos imaginando o que faria kagome neste momento

Em um lago

Kagome ainda se encontrava ali olhando aquele maravilhoso céu estrelado pelo menos até ser interrompida por um inuyasha um pouco desesperado

-kagome…. – Esta o olhou com frieza assustando um pouco este

-o que quer? – Disse do mesmo modo, este se aproximou de kagome

-você estava, demorando muito então vim ver se havia acontecido algo – falou um pouco preocupado na voz mas kagome não quis saber disso

-então…já viu, que não aconteceu nada por isso pode ir! – Diz olhando novamente o céu, este um pouco irritado a agarra pelo braço fazendo esta dar um gemido de dor, ela a levantou e a puxou para si

-não adianta me tratar assim não!!você não vai voltar para ele – fala com raiva esta se debatia contra ele

-me deixa….me solta - dizia kagome um pouco não muito assustada

-não não vais voltar para ele….és minha e de mais ninguém……- disse inuyasha com raivas mas beijando o pescoço desta, kagome sentia nojo de inuyasha naquele momento e tentava de tudo para sair dos braços deste

-NÃO!!eu não sou sua….nem NUNCA serei… - falava kagome já em lágrimas este a aperta mais e a olha com raiva e lhe da um tapa, fazendo a mesma dar um grito de dor para que ela se calasse inuyasha lhe beija sufocando o grito desta, kagome não queria aquilo por isso lhe morde a língua fazendo este se separar mas sem troco já que levou mais outro tapa

-vagabunda….você não vai voltar para ele nunca mais…você será minha escrava, já que me irou o meu tesouro você é MINHA – diz por fiz esta se desespera e se lembra de uma saída lhe dar um chute nas partes baixas e é isso mesmo que ela faz fazendo inuyasha a largar e se encolher como uma oportunidade kagome corre para longe do mesmo desesperada, mas não adiantando de muito já que inuyasha logo apareceu á sua frente, este lhe ia dar mais um tapa mas uma barreira surge ao redor de kagome a protegendo e fazendo o mesmo voar longe e perdendo a consciência

-"tenho que sair daqui de uma vez por todas….me perdoem amigos mas não aguento mais….se quero ir embora tem que ser agora" e com esse pensamento kagome volta a correr para entro da floresta e fazendo seu cheiro desaparecer para que inuyasha não a encontra-se de novo, esta corre até ao amanhecer esgotada cai ao chão ao olhar parta a frente encontra um cabana velha e abandonada

-"uma cabana….otimo vou para lá" pensa kagome fazendo esforço para se levantar ao conseguir balança um pouco mas se segura em uma arvore se apoiando e andando lentamente até á cabana ao chegar nessa abre a cortina (é aquela espécie de porta a mesma da cabana da kaede) e entrando nesta notou que se encontra ali um flutom (não sei se é assim que se escreve mas de qualquer forma é a cama na era feudal XD) vai até ela e se deita exausta antes de adormecer

-sesshoumaru…- sussurrou logo adormecendo

Longe dali

Se encontrava sesshoumaru observando rin a apanhar flores e pensando em kagome até que algo no vento lhe chamou atenção

"Sesshoumaru…." Era isso que o vento lhe dissera um sussurro essa voz lhe era conhecida até que lhe apareceu a imagem de kagome

-"Essa voz é da kagome….o que aquele bastardo lhe fez?" pensa irritado e se levantando este gesto foi reparado por jaken que logo veio ter com ele correndo

-ssssssenhor sssesssshoumaru onde vai?? – Pergunta o youkai sapo

-não lhe interessa, tome conta de rin na minha ausência – este acena positivamente sesshoumaru continuou – se lhe acontece algo voce morre – fala o olhando frio fazendo jaken se assustar

-ssssim sssenhor sssessshoumaru nada lhe vai acontecer – e depois disso sesshoumaru parte em velocidade

-"Kagome espero que se encontre bem" pensava este enquanto se dirigia para o vilarejo de kaede

Numa cabana

Kagome continuava ali dormindo até ser despertada por um carinho na fase, esta abre os olhos lentamente e ao abrilos por completo da de cara com um youkai de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis a assustando

-quem é você? – perguntava kagome sentada e assustada

Continua……


	8. Chapter 8

Um novo amigo

O youkai continuava a observando sem ter respondido a pergunta desta, até que aproximou a sua mão a fase de kagome fazendo a mesma afastar o toque, este sem desistir, leva sua mão ate a esta a tocando com delicadeza

-sou kurai, e você é? – Pergunta kurai tirando sua mão da fase de kagome

-ka..kagome….esta casa é sua? Me desculpe – pede abaixando a cabeça

-lindo nome para uma bela garota….nao esta casa não é minha – responde sorrindo levemente

-entao como me encontrou? – perguntou curiosa e já um pouco á vontade

-simples eu encontrei sangue, na porta da casa e como o sangue continuava aqui dentro vim ver o que era… - explica esta abaixa a cabeça e faz seu cheiro voltar fazendo kurai sentir o odor desta

-"que cheiro bom" pensa cheirando o ar

-entendo…..me desculpe pelo incomodo – se desculpando fez esforço para se levantar ao faze-lo kurai notou todos os ferimentos que esta possuía e cheirou novamente o ar notando que no corpo desta tinha um odor de

-hanyou…. – sussurrou e se levantou fintando kagome nos olhos este notou que na fase de kagome possuía arranhões e suas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas "deve ter sido o hanyou que lhe fez isso" pensou kurai – me diga quem lhe fez esses ferimentos? – diz sério esta abaixa a cabeça

-na…não foi..ninguem eu agora tenho que ir – disse se dirigindo a saída mas foi impedida por este que lhe agarrou o braço ferido mas não com força

-eu sei que só nos vimos agora mas me diga – esta balançou a cabeça negativamente tal gesto fez este apertar o seu braço fazendo kagome dar um gemido de dor, este percebendo a soltou e a virou para si esta o fintou, kurai desviando o olhar puxa a camisa desta para cima a tirando kagome berrou e tapou seu surtea (não sei se é assim que se escreve mas vocês percebem) e corada, este olhou os braços desta que se encontravam roxos assustando este – quem lhe fez tal coisa? – disse estático, kagome pegou novamente sua camisa e a veste e o fintando um pouco corada

-isso….nao é da sua conta – fala em um sussurro

-olhe me diga eu quero ter um amigo….. – ela o fintou – eu sou um youkai e mesmo assim não tenho amigos por ser assim com os humanos, e os humanos não me querem por perto – desabafa

-"entendo…acho que lhe vou dar uma oportunidade" pensa kagome – ta bom eu conto…e sou sim sua amiga – este abre um sorriso e a faz sentar se sentando á sua frente

-que bom agora me conta o que aconteceu para voce estar assim! – pede esta acena positivamente e começa a contar (não vou por a historia porque vocês já sabem qual é tá?), a cada detalhe esta arregalava mais os olhos ao fim – eu não acredito!! Não te preocupes estarei contigo até encontrares o tal de sesshoumaru – esta já se encontrava chorando e este não aguentando vê-la assim a abraça – não chore, ele não merece – dizia calmo enquanto acariciava os cabelos desta

Em um vilarejo

Se encontravam sango, shippo, miroku e kirara desesperados procurando kagome a todo o custo

-kagome!! – gritava shippo

-onde estará ela? – pergunta miroku com preocupação na voz

-não, mas espero que não lhe tenha acontecido algo – e continuavam as suas buscas ate que sesshoumaru aparece á frente deles os assustando e logo perguntando

-onde esta kagome? – diz frio alias mais frio que as outras vezes

-nos não sabemos….ontem kagome foi dar uma volta sozinha – disse shippo

-nos acabamos por dormir e quando amanheceu nada de kagome nem de inuyasha – diz miroku, sesshoumaru arregalou levemente os olhos saiu á procura de inuyasha "se ele não se encontrava aqui de certeza foi ter com kagome, se lhe aconteceu algo eu mato esse bastardo" pensava sesshoumaru enquanto seguia o cheiro o mesmo e sendo seguido pelos outros assim que chegaram ao local, encontraram inuyasha encostado a uma arvore desacordado e com a fase um pouco queimada seu corpo esta coberto pelo cheiro de kagome e mais uma coisa que lhe chamou a atenção sangue de kagome, não aguentando foi até inuyasha e lhe deu uns tapas fazendo este acordar

-sesshoumaru….o que voce faz aqui? –pergunta irritado e olhando para os lados e se levantando – onde está a vagabunda da kagome? – pergunta com ódio, sesshoumaru irritado com que dissera lhe dá um murro – idiota porque fez isso?

-onde esta kagome? – diz frio

-não sei – diz em contra gosto, sesshoumaru se aproxima deste e o segura pelo kimono o levantando

-o que voce lhe fez? – diz com ódio

-me larga baka

-inuyasha o que aconteceu? – diz sango

-inuyasha o que voce fez com a senhorita kagome? – fala miroku

-não fiz nada!!

-mentira….se voce não lhe tivesse feito nada nesse momento voce não tava com o sangue dela nas suas mãos! – diz sesshoumaru este desistindo confessa

-eu…fiz o que vocês estão pensando! – sesshoumaru nesse momento lhe dá um murro que até em mim doeu!!

-i..idiota – fala inuyasha fraco

-isso é muito pouco…porque que não sinto o cheiro de kagome? – pergunta sesshoumaru

-isso é porque a senhorita kagome controla alguns de seus poderes e ela deve ter ocultado o seu cheiro para que inuyasha não a encontrasse – diz miroku com a cabeça baixa

-entendo… - dizendo isso abandona o local "vou te encontrar minha kagome" e com esse pensamento sei á procura dessa

-só espero que ele encontre a kagome – fala shippo

-concordo com voce – diz miroku

-eu espero que ele a encontre e que fiquem juntos – disse sango com esperança na voz

-não!!isso nunca vai acontecer – disse inuyasha os fintando com raiva

-vamos ver…vamos ver – sussurra sango

Em uma cabana

Kagome se levanta depois de muito choro

-onde vais?? – pergunta kurai a observando

-preciso de um banho – fala o encarando

-certo…queres que vá contigo? – perguntou (tarado, pervertido) esta corou da cabeça aos pés

-NÃO!!! – berrou corada este tapou os ouvidos

-ta…não precisava gritar…minha audição é sensível! – fala

-me desculpa…já estou indo adeus!! – diz abandonando a cabana

-adeus!! – "ela sofreu bastante para uma miko" (na historia que kagome contou lhe disse que era uma miko ou uma reencarnação de uma)


	9. Chapter 9

Mais um encontro com inuyasha

Kagome se encontrava a tomar banho quando sente uma presença conhecida e se assusta

-inu..inuyasha – sussurra se virando para trás e dando de cara com o mesmo esta corou já que se encontrava nua no meio do lago este a encarou com raiva

-você….não vai me abandonar de novo pelo sesshoumaru….. – disse se aproximando lentamente da mesma

-não…eu não vou voltar – falava se afastando cada vez mais este sorriu maligno

-ah! Vai sim…sabe porque? Porque você vai se tornar minha escrava você vai satisfazer todos os meus desejos – falava com um sorriso malicioso

-NÃO!!! Eu nunca o farei…eu odeio você…se afaste! – ordenou quando este se encontrava frente a frente com ela

-você não me odeia você me ama e por isso ira ficar comigo. – falou a agarrando pelo braço

-NÃO!! Eu odeio você…me solta – pedia tentando se afastar

-se você quer que vá embora porque não usa seus poderes? – perguntou cínico "você sabe muito bem o porque…eu a gastei com você da ultima vez" pensava kagome a ponto de chorar – ah…esta chorando de saudade? Vem eu vou cuidar de você direitinho – falou começado beijar seu pescoço, kagome se desesperou

-me solta….eu odeio você…como conseguiu me seguir? – este gargalhou

-simples eu acordei e sesshoumaru já não se encontrava ali…então segui seu cheiro, só que me encontrei com calor e me dirigi ate aqui quando senti seu cheiro….mais agora vem vamos mata saudade. – disse sorrindo e voltando a beija-la enquanto esta se debatia – se você não para quieta vai doer mais

-NÃO!! Me solta inuyasha…eu não quero você. – falou chorosa e batendo no mesmo que farto daquilo lhe deu um tapa bem forte fazendo esta deixar um fio de sangue sair de sua boca – ahh…você é um monstro…me largue

-pode ser….mais você vai ficar comigo até eu viver por isso vai se acostumando meu amor…e não irei largar você não – disse roçando seus caninos no pescoço da mesma

-não me larga eu não quero ficar perto de você…. – este riu, kagome se encontrava tão desesperada por ele estar ali e querendo torna-la sua que não conseguia pensar um momento até que se fez luz e esta lhe mandou um chute bem forte nas suas partes, fazendo este gemer de dor e se encolher, largando kagome esta aproveitando correu para a margem mais antes de lá chegar foi apanhada por inuyasha que a pegou pelo braço e colou o corpo da mesma ao seu

-humm…você assim me deixa cada vez mais excitado para ter você. – disse calmo mesmo por dentro querer destroça-la, com uma mão pegou o cabelo desta e o afastou de seu pescoço e passou seus caninos no mesmo, kagome sabia o que esse movimento significava e se desesperou ainda mais

-me solta….eu não quero…..SOCORRO… - este tapou a boca desta

-ora mais não é o que você quer e sim o que eu quero e eu quero você para a eternidade, não adianta pedir por socorro porque ninguém ira a ajudar – disse enquanto fazia o mesmo movimento de antes só que desta vez tapou a boca da mesma para que esta não gritasse, no momento em que se encontrava com as pontas dos caninos já dentro do pescoço de kagome sente ser cortado nas costas fazendo assim soltar kagome que ia cair se não fosse o ser que cortara um pouco inuyasha

-ku…kurai – sussurrou kagome antes de desmaiar no colo deste que se encontrava com uma cara nada agradável

-kagome… - sussurrou kurai vendo a menina ainda PELADA no seu colo este corou retirou sua capa e a colocou em kagome, a pegou ao colo e ia leva-la para a cabana até que inuyasha falou

-seu…maldito me devolva kagome AGORA!!! – gritou inuyasha se levantando

-não…..desapareça – falou kurai começando sua caminhada

-espere!! Quem é você? e onde leva kagome? – perguntou em fúria

-sou kurai…e para um local seguro

-um lugar seguro para ela é ao meu lado! – falou avançando para kurai

-não me parece depois do que ouvi aqui….nem do que vi. – disse calmo e caminhando "só me apetece matar esse hanyou mais não o posso fazer…pelo menos não agora tenho que tratar de kagome" pensou kurai, inuyasha furioso avança para cima de kurai que rapidamente pousa kagome delicadamente no chão e saca sua espada assim como inuyasha estes lutam durante um bom tempo espadas se chocando, murros para um lado e para o outro sangue sendo derramado pelas feridas de ambos.

Em outro local ali perto mais não tão perto………..XD

Se encontrava sesshoumaru caminhando, o vento soprou e trouxe consigo o cheiro de kagome mais o sangue da mesma (pelo ferimento no pescoço que inu-carvao desculpem lá o apelido mais aqui ele é sim…..xd) mais o sangue e cheiro de inuyasha e mais doutro youkai, este se preocupou por kagome e correndo seguiu o local donde o cheiro vinha

Ali perto mais não tão perto mesmo estando quase perto………..XD

Inuyasha se encontrava encostado em uma arvore bastante ferido e quase desmaiando e á sua frente kurai um pouco ferido o fintando

-dá o fora daqui…kagome não quer você. – disse kurai

-não…ela é minha e será até á morte. – falou fraco

-morte? Da sua? De o fora daqui antes que morra. – este riu com raiva kurai lhe dei um murro fazendo inuyasha perder os sentido, logo fintou kagome com tristeza, pena e talvez um pouco de carinho foi até á mesma e a pegou ao colo ao terminar de o fazer dá de cara com…..

Continua….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com quem kurai dá e cara? Será outro inimigo? Será que sesshoumaru vai encontrar kagome??

Só sabendo nos próximos capítulos...e obrigada a quem mandou reviews

Mandem reviews please

bjsss


	10. Chapter 10

a tornando de sesshoumaru

-morte? Da sua? De o fora daqui antes que morra. – este riu com raiva kurai lhe dei um murro fazendo inuyasha perder os sentido, logo fintou kagome com tristeza, pena e talvez um pouco de carinho foi até á mesma e a pegou ao colo ao terminar de o fazer dá de cara com um youkai de cabelos prateados e de olhos dourados frios que fintavam kagome – quem é você? – pergunta apertando kagome mais para si, este o finta

-sesshoumaru…o que você esta fazendo com kagome? – pergunta pegando kagome ao colo (kurai deixou) – e quem é você?

-sou kurai…então você é sesshoumaru de quem kagome me falou? E esse dai? – perguntou apontando para um local, este olhou para o que kurai apontara e encontrara inuyasha desacordado

-patético….você fez isso com ele? – perguntou fintando kagome

-hai…ele ia torna-la sua e marca-la. – ao terminar os olhos de sesshoumaru se tornaram vermelhos anunciando sua transformação pelo ódio que sentia, só que kagome se moveu levemente e gemeu de dor parando a transformação de sesshoumaru que a olhara com preocupação

-você a protegeu?

-hai.

-porque ela nãos se defendeu sozinha? – perguntou sesshoumaru rude e desconfiado

-pelo simples facto de que ela é uma miko, utilizou demasiado poder com ele do ultimo encontro então ao conseguiu usar seus poderes. – explicou

-entendo… - fintou inuyasha com ódio e seguiu caminho com kagome ao colo

-ei…para onde a vai levar?

-não te interessa – respondeu não parando com a sua caminhada

-cuide dela……e deve as roupas dela – sesshoumaru parou e o fintou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – ela estava tomando banho quando ele apareceu – disse com um sorriso amarelo, sesshoumaru foi até ele e pegou a roupa desta – tome essas ervas, são próprias para mikos fazem elas recuperarem os poderes mais rapidamente, e curam as feridas

-certo. – falou já voltando a caminhar

-uma coisa..ela ia sendo marcada se eu não tivesse chegado ela teria sido completamente marcada….se reparar tem 2 pequenos furinhos no pescoço é melhor tratar disso….e você sabe como o fazer ne? – sesshoumaru acenou positivamente e partiu "ela agora esta salva….o que me preocupa é a marca mesmo não ter profurado ela foi levemente marcada e a única coisa que pode impedir, ela de ir atrás de inuyasha mesmo contra sua vontade é ser marcada por quem ama para romper o elo finíssimo entre ela e o bastardo do inuyasha" pensou kurai observando inuyasha com nojo e saindo dali

Um pouco longe dali

Se encontrava sesshoumaru carregando ainda kagome ainda desacordada, este a encarava "kagome…desta vez eu não deixarei você nas mãos de inuyasha nem que o mundo acabe se depender disso" pensava sesshoumaru (que fofo….) acordou assim que sentiu kagome acordar lentamente

-se….sesshy… - sussurrou kagome o fintando com amor

-kagome..você esta bem?

-hai….só um pouco dolorida – esta falava tudo sussurrando já que se encontrava fraca, este parou e se sentou encostado a uma arvore com esta ainda no seu colo

-você ficara bem….agora é melhor se vestir. – esta o finta confusa até que as memorias lhe vieram e corou tentou se levantar inutilmente já que se sentira tonta – descanse um pouco e depois se veste…eu não farei nada. – esta concordou e voltou a se deitar

-sesshy…como você sabia onde eu estava?

-o vento…me trouxe seu cheiro e mais o cheiro de inuyasha. – esta se entristeceu

-ainda bem que voltou sesshy. – fala sorrindo fracamente

-sempre voltarei para você, seja para onde você for. – esta corou( que fofo…quem dera que ele dissesse isso para mim..xd)

-sesshy…. – sussurrou o abraçando, este corou – senti saudade de você, não quero me separar mais de você

-você não vai mais sair de perto de mim porque não vou deixar.

-hai…sesshy vou-me vestir..mais e minha roupa? – perguntou a procurando

-eu a trouxe mais ela esta suja de sangue menos umas peças minúsculas – ela cora

-e onde elas estão? – pergunta tentando esconder a sua fase

-aqui. – fala calmamente levantando a calcinha e o surtea, kagome corou ainda mais as pegou levantou rapidamente e foi atrás de um arbusto se vestindo, assim que saiu de lá estava com a capa colocada afinal não tinha mais nada

-er….sesshy você por acaso… - foi cortada por este

-trouxe sim. – confirmou tirando de dentro de seu kimono…..um vestido branco

-obrigada sesshy… - agradeceu o pegando e indo novamente em direcção do arbusto assim que saiu já vestida sesshoumaru quase a comia com os olhos, esta olhou para si – ahh….sesshy este é muito decotado não trouxe outro? – perguntou corada, o vestido tinha um decote que mostrava o vale dos seios e chegava até metade de suas coxas

-iie….você esta linda assim. – esta corou, e este ao notar o que falara fica igual

-mais….os youkais…virão atrás…de mim….se me virem assim – fala corada e hesitante

-se eles vierem eu os matarei e você ainda tem essa capa a coloque. – ela colocou e ficou feliz pela capa tapar um pouco mais o vale dos seios

-sesshy…essa capa é do kurai onde ele esta? – perguntou curiosa e deixando sesshoumaru um pouco com ciúme

-para que quer saber?

-é que ele me ajudou bastante e eu queria agradecer a ele por isso. – sesshoumaru se aliviou um pouco mais

-ele foi embora

-que pena..bom pode ser que o veja algum dia. – disse se aproximando de sesshoumaru e o abraçando – sesshy não me abandone nunca mais.

-não irei te abandonar. – falou retribuindo o abraço

-ahhh… - gemeu kagome de dor, este pensava que era ele o culpado por isso se afastou mais viu que a dor era da mísera pequena marca no pescoço "sabia…agora ela ira querer ter com ele..não o permitirei" pensou sesshoumaru – sesshy…..ahh…dói….porque…eu quero…o inuyasha? – perguntou entre gemidos

-pela marca que ele te fez…é mínima mais é o efeito de uma pequena…você querer ter com ele.

-não…eu…não…quero o…inuyasha…..me ajude… -pediu este a abraço e falou em seu ouvido

-para eu parar com isso é preciso seu eu marcar você….você quer? – pergunta calmamente esta arregala os olhos – se você quiser será minha para a eternidade e vivera o mesmo que eu se tornando uma espécie de meio youkai quer?

-hai…eu quero porque amo você…por favor faça. – este arregalou os olhos levemente "ela disse que me amava?" se perguntou

-você tem certeza?

-hai. – este a fintou por um momento e logo levou sua boca até á base do pescoço desta abriu a boca fazendo seus caninos crescerem e logo a mordeu – ahhhhh…. – gritou de dor este chupou seu sangue assim que esta pendeu seu braço para baixo já que este se encontrava na cabeça do mesmo sesshoumaru notou que chegara a hora de parar, o fez a deitou no chão delicadamente e se deitou ao seu lado levou seu pulso a boca e o rasgando com os dentes e o levou a boca de kagome fazendo a mesma chupar seu sangue ficaram assim durante uns minutos depois sesshoumaru retirou seu pulso perto dela já que não aguentava mais, beijou os lábios de kagome sentindo o gosto do seu sangue misturado com o dela

-também te amo k-chan. – falou antes desta cair no sono

Continua………..

oi!!! desculpem a demora e espero que gostem


	11. Chapter 11

Decisão de sesshoumaru

Kagome acordou lentamente sentindo seus olhos pesarem, mesmo contra a vontade destes os abriu vendo sesshoumaru ao seu lado o mesmo abriu os olhos e a fintou, beijou sua testa e se levantou kagome tentou fazer o mesmo mas sesshoumaru a impediu

-fique deitada ainda esta fraca – disse voltando a se levantar e pegar algumas frutas e voltou até á mesma – coma. – esta nem sequer se mexeu seu corpo não o permitia "entendo" pensou sesshoumaru a sentando no seu colo e colocando lentamente a fruta a boca desta que mastigava devagar, assim que kagome ignorou a comida notou que a mesma se encontrava cheia, deixou o resto da fruta ao seu lado

-sesshy……me sinto melhor – fala de cabeça baixa este levanta seu queixo com as pontas de seus dedos finos

-normal…..mais você vai mudar. – esta o finta confusa – seus corpo ira modificar já que se tornara uma espécie de meia youkai, entende?

-hai. – o abraçou fazendo o mesmo corar – me abraça forte….não quero de largar você mais – este faz o que esta pede apertando fortemente – obrigada…

-você ficara comigo para toda a eternidade…. – beijou o local onde a mordera (o amor é lindo….xd)

-arigatou….sesshy, o que ira acontecer daqui para a frente?

-não sei…mais aconteça o que acontecer estarei sempre com você, não se preocupe. – disse beijando a bochecha da mesma, esta ficou corada

-ta….te amo…. – ao perceber o que falara tapa a boca e cora dos pés á cabeça este sorri de lado

-também te amo…por isso não quero perder você novamente para o idiota. – kagome cora ainda mais mas da um sorriso sincero este se aproxima lentamente desta lhe beijando os lábios, o beijo que antes era calmo se tornou selvagem e cheio de saudade ao se separarem por falta de ar

-sesshy…agora para onde iremos?

-para o castelo do oeste. – fala se levantando com esta no seu colo ainda corada

-mais e seus servos, o que eles vão pensar? – fala preocupada

-eles não têm que pensar, este sesshoumaru é quem manda. – fala sério kagome sorri e logo sente um formigueiro onde sesshoumaru a havia marcado

-sesshy eu estou sentindo um formigueiro na marca – este corou – o que é? – este corou ainda mais(imaginem sesshy coradinho que nem um moranguinho!!...que fofura)

-é os…meus…sent..desejos e estado de espírito. – corrigiu

-eu, sinto seus desejos e seu estado de espírito? Quais posso sentir? – perguntou inocente

-cof..cof..bom…desde assim como eu sinto os seus – falou corado kagome corou também

-me desculpe ter perguntado.

-…… - este não respondeu só começou sua caminhada com kagome ainda em seu colo

-ah…sesshy eu já posso andar - este suspirou e a colocou no chão e fintava-a com atenção, esta sorriu e deu um passo só que ainda se encontrava fraca fazendo esta cair, kagome fechou os olhos á espera do chão duro mais não chegou a senti-lo a única coisa que sentiu foi um braço forte em sua cintura abriu os olhos dando de cara com sesshoumaru

-tenha cuidado, venha – a pegou novamente ao colo

-sesshy eu…. – foi cortada por este

-você ainda esta fraca….por isso vai no meu colo até se sentir melhor. – "sesshy esta diferente antes ele, afastava tudo e todos depois de fazer amizade comigo ele era fechado mais com o tempo mudou pelo menos para mim" pensou kagome sorrindo levemente, antes de se dirigirem para o castelo de sesshoumaru o mesmo passou pelo acampamento onde rin e jaken se encontravam, rin ao ver kagome abre um grande sorriso

-K-CHAN!!!!!1onde você foi? Porque foi embora? Porque deixou o senhor sesshoumaru sozinho? Porque me abandonou? Porque deixou o senhor jaken triste? Porque deixou o senhor sesshoumaru sofrendo? Porque….. – foi cortada por um sesshoumaru corado (finalmente!!!aleluia a garota tem cá um folgo!)

-chega rin…jaken! – chamou o fintando já frio e normal (o normal para sesshy ééééé….frio!!! xd)

-sssssim sssssenhor sssssesssshoumaru?

-prepare as coisas de kagome…. – a finta

-onde, vamos senhor sesshoumaru? – pergunta rin com os olhos brilhando enquanto fintava kagome nos braços de sesshoumaru o que fez kagome ganhar uma gota

-para o castelo do oeste. – responde curto e frio

-masss sssenhor ssssessshoumaru esssa humana vai com nosss? – pergunta com os olhos arregalados

-isso não lhe interessa!

-masss o que osss essscravosss vão pensssar??

-não têm de pensar nada..este sesshoumaru é quem manda e eu ordeno que esteja calado antes que morra aqui e agora. – fala mais frio que o costume e o fintando com o olhar de #se você fala mais alguma coisa morre da maneira mais cruel possível# deixando o sapo…er…jaken tremer de medo

-ssssim ssssenhor sssesssshoumaru

-otimo…vamos.- fala depois que jaken trouxe a mochila de kagome com muito custo

-sesshy!...já posso ir andando – fala kagome o fintando com um amor que sesshoumaru nunca vira em seu olhar

-tudo bem. – fala a colocando no chão, esta andou até á sua mochila e a abriu enquanto 6 olhares a fintavam com curiosidade esta os notando se vira encontrando sesshoumaru, rin e jaken da um sorriso amarelo

-vou trocar de roupa… - disse pegando uma mini saia azul e um top negro com umas all star negras e se dirigiu para trás de um arbusto rin sorriu e foi atrás da mesma, jaken ao ver a menina sair dali vai também mais é impedido por sesshoumaru que lhe pisa a cabeça com toda a força (coitado….)

-ahhh..- grita jaken

-ahhhh!!!! – sesshoumaru ouviu o grito de rin preocupado correu ao local acabando por encontrar uma rin com os olhos brilhando como nunca e á sua frente uma kagome "linda" pensou sesshoumaru enquanto fintava mesma com um olhar profundo fazendo kagome corar e rin..

-ahhh. Que lindo. – fala os observando, e chamando a atenção de ambos

-que foi rin? O que é lindo? – pergunta kagome como se não soubesse "o sesshy" era o pensamento de kagome

-vocês 2…..vocês estão namorando? – perguntou inocentemente fazendo kagome ficar vermelha e se engasgar com a própria saliva, sesshoumaru preocupado vai até ela e bate levemente nas costas da mesma só que um pouco corado – que lindo!!!!!! Senhor jaken!!!a k-chan e o senhor sesshoumaru estão namorando!!lalalala. – cantarolava enquanto pulava e ia de encontro com o mesmo (ela é mesmo fofa!!) deixando para trás uma kagome corada da cabeça aos pés e um sesshoumaru quase da mesma maneira já que disfarçava bastante, depois daquilo foram para o local onde jaken se encontrava ao chegarem lá encontram mais uma pessoa que fez kagome abrir um sorriso e sesshoumaru emburrar a cara mais tentando disfarçar….

Continua…

Quem será o ser que apareceu para kagome abrir um sorriso e sesshoumaru emburrar a cara? Descubram no próximo capitulo..

Espero que gostem e mandem reviews

Kissus já ne


	12. Chapter 12

oi!ahhhhh!se escondendo atras do sofa, com medo tenho uma boa desculpa...meu pc avariou e só o recuperei agora, mas perdi tudinho...me desculpemse encolhendo de medopara compensar fiz esse capitulo ontem espero que gostem...

Memorias de kagome

Kagome continuava com uma sorriso na fase e o ser também menos sesshoumaru que se encontrava emburrado

-kurai! – fala kagome correndo até este e o abraçando e acabando por deixar um sesshy com muito ciúme

-oi kagome! – diz retribuindo o abraço – como você esta? – pergunta sorrindo e farejando o ar, logo se torna sério "ele o fez…pelo menos ele já não poderá se aproximar dela… nem eu." Pensa kurai ainda abraçado a kagome

-agora estou muito bem! E você?

-estou muito bem!.. – finta sesshoumaru e fica com uma gota na cabeça já que este se encontrava com os cabelos em pé e os olhos vermelhos ponto a se transformar "acho que é ciúme!" conclui kurai – acho que sesshoumaru não se encontra nada bem! – esta se afasta do mesmo e finta sesshoumaru

-sesshy! Você esta bem? – pergunta se aproximando do mesmo até que a marca onde sesshy mordera começa a formigar forte "ele esta com ciúme!" conclui pelo formigar (kagome já diferenciava o que sesshy sentia pela marca.), ao chegar perto deste o abraça fazendo o mesmo voltar ao normal kagome leva sua boca ate ao ouvido deste e sussurrou - não se preocupe eu só quero você! – este a finta e da um sorriso de canto

-também você agora não tem escolha…já que é minha para toda a eternidade. – sussurra também no ouvido desta

-não queria doutra maneira…..te amo. – sussurrou este a abraçou pela cintura e depositou um beijo na bochecha desta, kurai observava aquilo triste e com ciúme "como eu posso ter ficado assim só de vê-la com ele? Será que realmente estou apaixonado?" se pergunta

-kagome só vim cá para ver como você esta. –esta solta sesshoumaru e o finta

-já vai?

-hai! Adeus. – e se vira

-espera! – este a finta, kagome vai até á sua mochila e pega numa saca de batatinha e pega também na capa deste e vai até kurai – tome…obrigada por me emprestar sua capa, isto é um saco de batatinha para você comer. – este a finta espantado e logo nega com a cabeça – que foi? – pergunta confusa

-eu não emprestei a capa eu te dei….cuida dela ta? Obrigada pela batatinha – diz sorrindo e pegando a batatinha depois de o fazer beijou a testa desta provocando mais um ataque de ciúme em sesshoumaru – adeus!

-xau! – e assim este parte, kagome finta sesshoumaru e vai ate este – sesshy quando vamos para o castelo? – pergunta

-daqui a pouco…você parecia entretida com kurai! – falou sarcástico

-ora sesshy não faça assim! Isto era uma despedida. – ele a fintou

-sério? – pergunta desconfiado

-hai! Pelo menos da minha parte eu quero você – este vai até kagome e a abraça estavam tão distraídos que se esqueceram de rin e jaken que se encontravam ali a assistir de camarote

-ai que fofos! – falou rin os acordando do transe, e os fazendo corar bastante, já jaken se encontrava em transe "o sssenhor sssesssshoumaru nunca mossstrou sseuss sssentimentosss principalmente a uma humana" pensava jaken ainda os observando só acordou quando kagome o chamou

-jaken! Vamos nós vamos partir agora.

-certo. – confirmou voltando a pegar a mochila da moça, ah uh apareceu jaken aproveitando colocou a mochila de kagome em cima deste

-vamos.. – falou sesshoumaru ao lado de kagome frio e logo começou a caminhar sendo seguido por todos, kagome caminhava sorrindo ao seus lado enquanto rin se encontrava em cima de ah uh e jaken caminhava ao lado do dragão de duas cabeças com o seu bastão, ficaram caminhando durante todo o dia assim que o sol caiu dando lugar á lua pararam perto de um lago, jaken e rin foram pescar deixando kagome e sesshoumaru sozinhos já que ah uh fora comer grama um pouco longe dali, kagome se encontrava com frio mesmo se encontrando encolhida perto da fogueira sesshy notando isso nao só vendo como sentindo também foi até ela pegou sua cauda linda e fofa (me desculpem é que eu não sei o nome….XD) e a colocando em cima da mesma fazendo esta parar de tremer e logo a abraçou pela cintura enquanto esta deitava sua cabeça no ombro de sesshoumaru imagens do que lhe acontecera passaram desde ter conhecido inuyasha e principalmente sesshoumaru pela mente de kagome

Flashback

Se haviam passado 4 meses desde que conhecera inuyasha e todos os outros seus sentimentos se encontravam esmagados depois de ter visto mais uma vez inuyasha com kikyou se beijando, farta daquilo corre sem rumo acabando por parar em um lindo lago a lua cheia se reflectia na agua aquele lugar era iluminado pela lua e pelos pirilampos que andavam em volta do lago fintou aquela cena maravilhada acabando por notar uma grande pedra perto do lado foi até essa lentamente sus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas de sofrimento que ainda caiam chegando nesta se sentou e ficou a observar o seu reflexo atentamente, até que sente uma energia maligna mas conhecida fintou o ser encontrando um sesshoumaru maravilhado sua fase não o mostrava mais sim seus olhos ela sorriu mesmo com as lágrimas continuando caindo, este já sabia o relacionamento entre a humana e seu irmão e sabia perfeitamente que esta sofria por seu meio irmão sempre correr atrás que uma miko morta rejeitando o amor do ser que via a sua frente, sesshoumaru caminhou até kagome ao chegar perto da mesma se senta ao seu lado a mesma fintou a lua este fez o mesmo logo sentiu a mesma se levantar

-você não deveria sofrer por quem não merece – falou sem a fintar esta o olhava estática

-não tenho culpa de amar alguém que não me ama. – falou triste este se levantou

-porque não o esquece esse sentimento então ele deixa todos fracos.

-iie…o amor deixa as pessoas fortes…e mesmo que eu quisesse esquecer esse sentimento não iria conseguir é forte de mais. 

-eu continuo achando que o amor é coisa de fracos.

-você ama alguém? Você tem amigos? – perguntou o fintando

-não eu não amo ninguém e amigos não tenho nem quero.

-você esta mentindo…você é tão sozinho!

-não sou não…não necessito disso

-todos necessitam de amigos….você só não quer ter amigos porque tem medo de arriscar em confiar em alguém.

-não…eu não preciso disso. – fala já se irritando

-você tem medo de sofrer por isso não quer amar nem ter amigos…e não tem ninguém que o compreenda. – este a finta espanado e suspira

-tudo bem…é isso mesmo que você quer que eu faça? – pergunta sarcástico

-que você aceite que eu seja ser sua amiga…aceita? – perguntou sorrindo, este ficou surpreso mais logo admirou aquele sorriso acabando por ficar encantado e a situação que se encontrava também não ajudava, e se encontrava muito curioso o porque daquela garota querer ser sua amiga 

-hai! – concorda depois de um tempo, esta logo o abraça o surpreendendo

Fim de flashback

Desde esse dia se tornaram amigos desse encontro tiveram muitos mais as feridas de kagome curaram assim como o seu amor por inuyasha, desses encontros se apaixonaram e o sentimento que sesshoumaru sempre tratou de afastar agora se encontrava dentro deles e ambos lutavam para ficarem juntos até para toda a eternidade

-"desde esses encontros que me apaixonei por sesshoumaru e agora que estamos juntos inuyasha tenta estragar minha felicidade me querendo tornar em sua escrava" pensou triste kagome, sesshoumaru sentiu uma tristeza lhe invadir soube que aquela tristeza era de kagome e não sua a fintou

-kagome o que foi? – perguntou a apertando mais contra si

-sesshy…e se inuyasha voltar para me pegar no seu castelo?. – perguntou o fintando

-eu o matarei…você não sairá de perto de mim…entendeu?

-hai! Sesshy porque eu sinto uma dor sempre que você se afasta? – perguntou o fintando confusa

-isso é porque durante um mês deveremos não nos separar.

-porque?

-para que o nosso laço se fortaleça entendeu?

-hai!

-por isso não devemos nos afastar durante esse tempo, se nos afastarmos sentiremos uma dor imensa principalmente você já que ira se modificar.

-entendo…. – fala fechando os olhos e se aconchegando mais a sesshoumaru ficaram em silencio até que rin e jaken chegam e acabam por encontrar sesshoumaru e kagome encostado a uma arvore abraçados, jaken foi ate á fogueira e colocou os peixes lá, rin fintava os peixes mortos que se encontravam agora assando depois de se encontrarem feitos comeram e kagome pegou a seu saco cama e o estendeu no chão

-rin venha! – esta foi até kagome – você vai dormir aqui entro ta bom?

-hai k-chan! – esta se deitou, ah uh que havia chegado a pouco se colocou perto de rin e jaken logo foi até ao dragão de duas cabeças se encostou no mesmo e adormeceu assim como rin e ah uh

-kagome….. – chamou sesshoumaru frio esta o encarou – onde você vai dormir? – perguntou como se não quisesse nada, esta fintou rin e os outros logo voltou fintando sesshoumaru e abriu um sorriso amarelo, este sorriu de canto – venha! – pediu esta foi ate ao mesmo e se sentou ao lado deste, sesshoumaru a fintou logo passou seus braços musculosos pela cintura da mesma a pegando e a colocando entre suas pernas com as costas viradas para o si

-sesshy…..

-shhii…se cubra – pede lhe entregando a sua cauda fofa esta a aceitou e se cobriu

-obrigada…. – fala dando um beijo estalado na bochecha deste que corou um pouco e logo se aconchegou nos braços deste e adormeceu

Continua…. 

espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews que sao MUITO importantes para mim

bjos


	13. Chapter 13

a chegada ao castelo do oeste

Assim que amanheceu kagome foi a primeira a acordar, olhou para sesshoumaru que tinha uma fase serena e calma, sorriu e se levantou devagar, para que nao os acorda-se, caminhou até ao lago onde tomou um banho e se vestiu, voltou para perto dos outros encontrando ja sesshoumaru acordado e rin e jaken saindo á procura do pequeno almoço

-bom dia!!

-onde esteve?

-fui tomar banho sesshy.. - foi até este e lhe deu um celinho

-certo...

-quando partiremos?

-quando voces tomarem o pequeno almoço. - esta concordou com a cabeça sorrindo, logo rin e jaken apareceram com varias frutas, tomaram o pequeno almoço e seguiram com a viagem, depois de 3 horas caminhando sem descanço o castelo apareceu á vista de kagome

-é o seu? - viu sesshoumaru concordar e sorriu com os olhos a brilhar

-que lindoooo!! - correu rin para a frente destes enquanto cantava alegremente, kagome riu e sesshoumaru a olhou pelo canto do olho dando um meio sorriso, assim que chegaram perto dos portoes do castelo apareceram 2 youkais que assim que reconheceram sesshoumaru os deixaram entrar, entraram em uma sala onde varias youkai com kimonos curtos se encontravam umas sorrindo maliciosamente e outras de cabeça baixa

-esta é kagome..vossa nova lady, karin quero que mostre a ela o seu novo quarto. - se virou para kagome que fintava as youkai com cara feia fazendo este dar um sorriso - nao se preocupe. - deu um celinho nesta, fazendo as youkais de sorrisos maliciosos os perderem

-qual deseja?

-ao lado do meu...vemo-nos logo. - beijou kagome e saiu dali

-vamos? - kagome fintou karin com um sorriso e concordou, seguiu esta até ao quarto de sesshoumaru, dentro desse havia uma porta onde entraram encontrando um outro quarto - este é o seu novo quarto senhora. - fez uma venia

-oh..nao faça isso..e nao me chame de senhora. - sorriu

-entao como a chamo? - perguntou curiosa

-hum..kagome! - karin sorriu

-devo ir...se precisar pode me chamar...kagome. - e saiu deixando esta sozinha, a tarde passou dando lugar á noite, karin voltou a aparecer - kagome?...o senhor sesshoumaru mandou chamar voce. - esta concordou e mais uma vez seguiu karin, indo ter até á sala de jantar

-sesshy! - sorriu e se sentou ao lado deste que sorriu, logo comida de humanos e de youkais foram colocadas na mesa, se serviram mas assim que kagome colocou uma garfada na boca se sentiu enjoada e saiu correndo, assustando sesshoumaru que logo a seguiu esta saiu do castelo e assim que o fez ditou tudo para fora, sesshoumaru logo chegou e a viu branca

-kagome?

-meu deus... - falava em sussurros, sesshoumaru a pegou ao colo e farejou o ar e sorriu

-kagome...acho que sei a causa disso..

-se sabe...me diz logo!

-voce..ta gravida. - esta o olhou surpresa, logo sorriu e o abraçou

-como sabe?

-seu cheiro..e pelo que parece...sao 2. - esta sorriu e o beijou, assim que se separaram -agora deve ficar mais perto de mim..entendeu?

-hai! - este caminhou para dentro com esta no seu colo

em outro lugar

inuyasha ja recuperado andava de um lado para o outro com raiva

-eles me pagam...ela vai ser minha. - farejou o ar e caminhou para o oeste e vai ser ainda hoje, sorriu e começou a correr em velocidade de youkai

no castelo

sesshoumaru depositou kagome na cama lhe deu um celinho e se virou para sair

-sesshy..onde vai?

-vou até ao jardim..durma eu ja volto. - a encarou e sorriu de canto

-hai.. - sorriu, e este logo saiu indo até ao jardim, chegando neste se senta na grama e finta a lua como se esperasse respostas

na floresta

-demorou..mas ja cheguei...agora preciso de uma distraçao - falava inuyasha olhando para os lados até que ve um youkai parecido ao shippo, vai até este e o pega pelas gotas

-ah..me solta!! - inuyasha lhe da um cascudo

-só depois de voce fazer um favor pra mim..

-itai...o que quer?

-ta vendo aquele castelo ali? - este afirma positivamente com a cabeça - bom..eu quero que voce...

continua...

nao me batam!!eu sei que ta pequeno mas para o proximo sera maior...mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado

mandem reviews pz

bjo


	14. Chapter 14

Sequestrada

Sequestrada

Sesshoumaru ainda se encontrava ali deitado na grama a observar a lua até que sente um cheiro e se levanta com ódio, olhou para a floresta e se pôs a correr na direcção desta á procura do cheiro odiado, guardas do castelo ao verem seu lord correr para a floresta vão atrás dele para que pudessem lutar ao lado do mesmo se houvesse algum perigo, assim foram deixando o castelo desprotegido e deixando um certo alguém que se encontrava sorrindo ao ver o caminho livre

No quarto de kagome

Kagome acabara por adormecer, suava e sussurrava coisas sem sentido, ate que acorda e se levanta assustada, sentia um cheiro conhecido perto dali olhava os cantos do seu quarto escuro não viu ninguém, suspirou, colocou a sua mão direita no peito

-deve ser do cansaço….- Sussurra para si, o silêncio tomou conta daquele quarto até que alguém lhe responde

-eu acho que não… - esta levanta a cabeça para onde a voz vinha encontrando dois olhos dourados brilhantes, esta se assustou, o pânico tomou conta de si ao vê-lo sorrir

-inu…inuyasha…. – Sussurrou receosa

-você vai dormir um pouquinho… - esta não teve tempo nem para se mover, já que este com a sua velocidade lhe dera um golpe na nuca a fazendo perder os sentidos – nunca mais ira sair de perto de mim.. – Dito isso salta da janela com kagome nos seus braços desacordada assim que aterra no solo corre em direcção á floresta logo desaparecendo na escuridão da mesma

Em outro local ali perto

Sesshoumaru e os guardas seguiam aquele cheiro com pressa até que sesshoumaru consegue alcançar o dono desse cheiro encontrando um inuyasha..com rabo…sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, levantou uma mão fechada pronto para dar um soco daquele ser, mas antes que o fizesse uma fumaça branca envolveu aquele ser, assim que a fumaça desapareceu sesshoumaru pode ver que era uma cria de youkai parecida ao youkai raposa que antes acompanhava kagome, o levantou até a altura do rosto e o colocou frente a frente consigo

-quem é você?

-sou…tetsu…. – Falou já com cara de choro – não me bata, o hanyou anterior me bateu muito… - confessou já com os olhos marejados, deixando sesshoumaru alerta ao escutar a palavra _hanyou _

-como esse hanyou era??

-ele era parecido com você… - sesshoumaru o soltou o fazendo cair ao chão

-o que ele te fez?

-ele me bateu, e depois disse para eu me esfregar muito nele e me transformar nele e correr para o castelo do lord e assim que ouvisse passos correndo na minha direcção que era para eu correr. – Explicou de um só folgo, após isso sesshoumaru arregalou um pouco os olhos

-kagome… - sussurrou deixando todos para trás e correndo para o castelo chegando neste salta para o quarto de kagome a procurando mas não a encontrando onde a deixara, farejou o ar á procura de algum novo cheiro e encontrou um novo o do

-inuyasha…… - os olhos de sesshoumaru se tornaram vermelhos sangue, o quarto ficou destruído, logo este saiu do castelo á procura dos seus amores….afinal kagome carregava os seus filhos dentro de si o que o preocupava ainda mais

Continua….

Yo!! Obrigada pela review e espero que continue gostando…..também Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e que me deixem…

MUITAS

MUITAS

MUITAS

Mas MUITAS mesmo……isto é se tiverem gostado….XD

REVIWES …….

Até ao próximo capitulo….bjos


	15. Chapter 15

Sofrimento

OI!!AHHH!! (se escondendo atrás da porta) desculpem a demora para apostar este capitulo, minha desculpa é…AHH!! (saindo de trás da porta e correndo para debaixo da cama) é que eu tive muita prova e tive que estudar..

Espero que me entendam…espero que gostem desse capitulo

Sofrimento

Inuyasha continuava seu caminho sem parar sentia a respiração de kagome ficar cada vez mais lenta enquanto se encontrava nos seus braços, este ignorava tal facto o que lhe interessava era ter kagome nos seus braços morta ou viva, parou em frente a um vilarejo entrou neste alertando todos os aldeões que já chamavam uma tal de sacerdotisa yami, parou no meio do vilarejo esperando a tal sacerdotisa que chegara a correr e ao vê-lo deu um sorriso

-é só um meio youkai…. – Avisou, se aproximando de inuyasha até que para ao notar kagome nos braços deste, preparou uma flecha e apontou para este – o que faz com essa garota?? – Este fintou kagome – coloque ela no chão! – Este levantou a cabeça dando um olhar triste e desesperado fazendo a sacerdotisa abaixar o arco e flecha

-me ajude… - sussurrou este com a voz tristonha – ela é minha esposa..um youkai a sequestrou só que consegui salva-la, mas ele não desiste…ele a quer…me ajude. – a voz deste saiu suplicante, viu a sacerdotisa fazer uma cara de tristeza

-o que queres que eu faça? – Inuyasha sorriu por dentro e deu um sorriso cheio de esperança para a sacerdotisa

-me arranje uma cabana, e faça uma barreira á volta que permita só eu entrar e sair. – Esta concordou e pediu que a seguisse, caminhou até uma cabana bem longe do vilarejo

-vocês ficaram aqui…. – Inuyasha concordou e a sacerdotisa fez a tal barreira, logo entregou uma pulseira negra com detalhes dourados a inuyasha - essa pulseira permitira que só você saia e entre na barreira…quer uma para ela? – Perguntou apontando para uma kagome desacordada ainda nos braços deste

-não é necessário… - sorriu esta retribuiu o sorriso e foi embora, os deixando sozinhos, inuyasha seguiu para dentro da cabana com um sorriso vitorioso, deitou kagome ao chão de qualquer jeito fazendo a mesma gemer de dor – magoei você??...tadinha…hshuahsuah – logo saiu da cabana a deixando sozinha, esta já se encontrava com uma lágrima nos olhos ainda desacordada

Longe dali

Sesshoumaru corria atento a tudo até que sente um cheiro e para olha ao seu redor

-te encontrei inuyasha… - sussurra seguindo para o lado esquerdo que se encontrava com o cheiro de inuyasha, no meio do caminho o rasto de inuyasha evaporou, não havia nenhuma pista, mesmo assim continuou com aquele caminho, logo sentiu um outro cheiro que odiava mas que neste momento não lhe interessava, logo apareceu a sua frente kurai com um sorriso no rosto

-onde esta a kagome?? – Perguntou com um sorriso, sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça fazendo kurai perder o sorriso – não me diga que…. – Sesshoumaru concordou com a cabeça – precisamos de encontra-la

-não…eu preciso..eu que fiz borrada em deixa-la sozinha e seguir uma pista falsa. – Kurai arregalou um pouco os olhos

-ela é minha amiga….por isso irei junto! – Disse decidido, sesshoumaru o fintou e suspirou se dando por derrotado

-vamos…. – Se pôs a correr, kurai deu um pequeno sorriso e o seguiu na velocidade youkai

Na cabana

Kagome começava a acordar lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi frutas, as olhou com nojo mesmo as mesmas terem um aspecto delicioso, se levantou com dificuldade já que sentia dores pelo corpo, farejou o ar, e o cheiro de energia purificadora entrou nas suas narinas assim como veneno e o cheiro de inuyasha, olhou para a fruta e a pegou e a cheirou captando que era dai que o cheiro a veneno vinha

-sesshy…. – Sussurrou esmagando as frutas que segurava, logo ouviu passos apressados que seguiam na sua direcção, sabia quem era mas não se mexeu só o esperou passado poucos segundos a porta se abriu bruscamente mostrando um inuyasha com um sorriso maldoso no rosto o corpo de kagome tremeu de leve ao vê-lo se aproximar e levantar uma mão até ao seu rosto fechou os olhos com força com medo do que ele lhe poderia fazer naquele momento em que se encontravam sozinhos e ela agora fraca

-não feche os olhos! – Ele disse irritado porem kagome não lhe obedeceu, este com raiva lhe da um tapa fazendo esta cair ao chão com o impacto, kagome gemeu de dor e abriu os olhos, este se ajoelhou até á altura desta e pegou os cabelos desta com brutalidade – você agora é minha… - lambe o rosto desta – escrava… - sussurrou com um sorriso se deitando por cima desta que se debatia tentando o tirar de cima, o mesmo com raiva lhe deu mais um tapa – quieta! – Ordenou prendendo os braços e pernas desta e começando a acariciar o corpo desta que se encontrava chorando e que pedia que ele parasse e logo depois do pedido era agredida

Continua…..

Oi de novo!!XD

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que deixem muitas reviews…

-sesshy – se não forem muitas nem que sejam uma ou 2 ou 3 se não deixarem, eu as matarei.!!

-estrelinha – nossa….você gosta tanto assim de mim?? .

-não…é que você da medo as vezes..u.u

-mentiroso…n.n

-não..eu nunca minto…

-sei…BOM!! Deixem muitas reviews enquanto eu mato o sesshy (obs.de beijinhos.XD)

-to ferrado..


	16. Chapter 16

Dor, tristeza, encontro

Desde que inuyasha a violentara que kagome não comia, passava todos os dias com lágrimas nos olhos, pensando em sesshoumaru e em seus filhos que em breve nasceriam já que haviam passado dois meses desde que inuyasha a sequestrara

Longe dali

Sesshoumaru e kurai continuavam a sua busca sem descanso por kagome, até que estes chegam a um vilarejo, os aldeões que ao notarem a presença dos mesmos correm para dentro de suas casas á procura de protecção

-acha que ela esta aqui sesshoumaru?

-eu, sinto o cheiro dela neste vilarejo. – Fala ao fintar cada canto do vilarejo agora deserto até que ouve algo vir na sua direcção pelo vendo, se desvia e olha para trás com o objectivo de ver o que lhe fora lançado que ficou preso em uma arvore revelando uma flecha com uma luz azulada – uma..sacerdotisa.. – sussurrou voltando a olhar para a frente podendo ver um silhueta feminina que lhe ameaçara com outra flecha, este viu kurai avançar lentamente até esta

-QUIETO YOUKAI! – Esta grita preparando outra flecha

-não queremos magoar ninguém..só procuramos uma pessoa especial. – Esta arqueou uma sobrancelha

-e youkai consideram alguém especial?

-mais do que imaginas.. – Esta arregalou um pouco os olhos

-quem procurais?

-uma garota humana..ela e uma sacerdotisa, ela é esposa dele. – Disse apontando para sesshoumaru – um hanyou a sequestrou quando ele não se encontrava por perto!

-e..quem é esse hanyou? – Perguntou desconfiada

-ele é meu meio-irmão! – Falou pela primeira vez sesshoumaru da mesma maneira de sempre só que mais frio

-como, ele é?

-cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, com um par de orelhas de cachorro na cabeça. – Explicou kurai, a sacerdotisa arregalou os olhos, preparou uma flecha para kurai e a atirou a acertando na armadura deste

-estais mentindo!..ele é um hanyou inocente me pediu protecção….não é ele…dêem o fora daqui! – Falou preparando outra flecha, sesshoumaru sacou toukingi e a apontou para a sacerdotisa porem kurai se colocou á frente

-ela foi enganada…me diga onde o hanyou esta? – Esta o olhou com ódio

-ele foi para norte..mas não matem a sacerdotisa. – Falou uma vozinha inocente meia escondida pela porta, sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso e partiu para norte

-obrigada pequena..mas não iríamos matar a sacerdotisa . – a menina deu um sorriso

-que bom!

-agora…sacerdotisa..temos que falar! – Esta concordou e o chamou para dentro de uma cabana onde kurai contava toda a história

Dentro da barreira

Inuyasha encontrava-se encostado a uma árvore e fintava a cabana com um sorriso na boca enquanto comia uma maça

-não adianta chamar por ele…ele nunca te encontrara. – Disse para o vento que levou estas palavras aos ouvidos de kagome a fazendo chorar mais para a felicidade deste que se levantou e seguiu para a cabana, entrou nesta e fintou de imediato uma kagome que se encontrava jogada no chão cheia de hematomas no corpo e com o rosto molhado com lágrimas de desespero e sofrimento – tão..indefesa…você esta fraca..e isso me agrada! – Falou se ajoelhando e prendendo os braços desta, o que não esperava era que um poder espiritual o fosse repelir, o poder era muito fraco mas mesmo assim teve esse efeito, inuyasha a olhou com ódio e avançou para cima desta que para surpresa deste se levantou e lhe acertou com um chute naquela parte o fazendo contorcer-se de dor, se aproveitando kagome correu para fora, esta não sabia onde tinha encontrado aquela força simplesmente se concentrara no poder espiritual que os rodeava e o absorveu um pouco inexplicavelmente, mas não era hora de pensar nisso, continuou correndo com uma mão na barriga, assim que tentou atravessar a barreira fora repelida para longe a fazendo bater contra a cabana, deu um gemido de dor e tentou se levantar de novo, sentiu um movimento dentro da cabana e teve de entrar dentro desta viu inuyasha se levantar e em desespero lhe acertou um golpe na nuca o fazendo desmaiar, o fintou por uns momentos e notou uma pulseira se ajoelhou e a pegou, deu um sorriso e correu novamente para a barreira com a pulseira no pulso mas ao tentar passar novamente foi repelida pela mesma, deixou uma lágrima cair dos seus olhos agora azulados dourados, olhou para a pulseira e levantou a cabeça com determinação, levantou suas mãos e as colocou na barreira se ferindo se concentrou na sua energia espiritual e na energia espiritual daquele local , uma luz azulada e rosada rodeava as mãos de kagome que gemia de dor, esta encarou a cabana e suspirou de alivio por inuyasha não ter acordado, a energia se tornou mais forte fazendo a barreira enfraquecer, mas também provocando milhares de cortes no corpo de kagome que agora estava coberto de sangue, esta temia que a energia espiritual matasse seus filhos mas temia ainda mais se eles parassem nas mãos de inuyasha, pensou em sesshoumaru enquanto gritava de dor, enquanto a energia aumentava assim como os cortes do seu corpo, assim que a energia a envolveu por completo a barreira se desfez, o corpo fraco de kagome caiu ao chão logo a rodeando uma enorme poça de sangue

Perto dali

Sesshoumaru corria, até que parou ao sentir o cheiro de sangue e lágrimas de kagome, correu na sua velocidade máxima até ao local de onde vinha o cheiro de sangue, ao chegar viu um cenário triste correu para perto de kagome e a pegou ao colo, ouviu o batimento cardíaco de kagome que se encontrava fraco encostou seu ouvido na barriga desta e ouviu mais dois corações batendo fracamente, deixou a primeira lágrima rolar pela sua fase fria e inexpressiva que agora era de pura tristeza e alegria, levou kagome para uma arvore e cortou o seu pulso fazendo o liquido quente sair deste e ir para a boca de kagome a fazendo engolir após isso sentiu o coração da mesma bater mais forte, limpou a primeira e ultima lágrima que caíra dos seus olhos dourados, se virou ao sentir o cheiro da pessoa que mais odiava, seus olhos dourados encontraram-se com…

Continua….

Momento essencial..XDDDDDDDD

-o sesshy chorou…shif shif

-sesshy – eu…vou matar você! – Com uma aura maligna o rodeando

-0.0….sesshy!!..meu adorado…sabe..eu..

-você?

-eu….fui.. – correndo a uma velocidade nunca vista

-0.0…ela esta com medo de mim!!..u.u… estou esperando vossas reviews..

-é!! EU TAMBEM!!

-você não tinha fugido?

-VOLTEI!!

-aff…

-hihihhihi….bom..espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo meio triste e que mandem…

-sesshy/eu – REVIEWS!!

kissuss

ahh!! Enquanto o sesshy foi ali matar alguém…..XDDD….queria agradecer todas as reviews que me mandaram, gostei muito de a receber todas elas…vou responder a elas por msg..

espero mesmo que continuem mandando reviews e gostando da fic

kissus


	17. Chapter 17

Assim que sesshoumaru se virou seus olhos dourados se encontraram com outros olhos dourados cheios de ódio

-sesshoumaru. – o ser sussurrou com ódio agora olhando para uma kagome ensanguentada – como conseguiu… - começou a avançar para kagome porem foi impedido de continuar por sesshoumaru que lhe deu um soco o fazendo voar longe – grr.. – Se levantou de novo e mais uma vez avançou de encontro para kagome e mais uma vez fora impedido por sesshoumaru – grr…saia da frente sesshoumaru!

-não… - o olhar de sesshoumaru de tornou avermelhado e seus caninos cresceram de leve

-vai me matar por essa cachorra? – Perguntou apontando para kagome enquanto sorria, sesshoumaru caminha até este lentamente com o olhar cheio de ódio – ui…o cachorro está com ódio? – Perguntou dando uma gargalhada, ao faze-lo sesshoumaru já se encontrava frente a frente com este o levantando pelas golas do kimono

-você..vai morrer.. – Logo lhe manda um soco o fazendo sair voando longe alguns metros, logo olha para kagome que gemia de dor, se vira e sai andando na direcção desta mas antes de chegar ao seu destino sua espada tenseiga brilha o fazendo parar e farejar o ar sentindo um cheiro diferente no vento o que fez este correr rapidamente até kagome a pegar no colo e saltar uns belos metros de altura, logo se pode ver o um vento amarelo que cortava o chão até um pouco do céu – vento..cortante.. – sussurra olhando kagome a vendo tranquila, volta a olhar para baixo vendo inuyasha com tenseiga transformada em sua mão, lentamente vai descendo até lá e pousa delicadamente esta no chão – covarde.. – Logo saca toukingi e avança contra este que se coloca em posição de ataque, logo as espadas se chocaram provocando faíscas, os olhos cobertos de ódio se confrontando, enquanto isso kagome ia lentamente abrindo os olhos e sente o cheiro de sesshoumaru e sussurra

-sesshy…me salva… - abanando a cabeça para o lado fechando os olhos novamente logo os abrindo, assim que ganhara força para os manter abertos os abre de vez e olha para a frente vendo inuyasha e sesshoumaru lutarem arduamente, sentiu sua marca arder bastante e fechou um olho – sesshy… - sussurrou novamente tentando se levantar, ao conseguir se colocar de pé tentou avançar para o meio da luta porem suas feridas eram graves e acabaram por sangrar mais a fazendo cair de joelhos gemendo de dor, sesshoumaru ao sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco finta kagome a vendo ajoelhada olhando para eles, ataca inuyasha o ferindo gravemente e avança para kagome a segurando pelas costas

-kagome…

-sesshoumaru!! Você e mais essa cachorra vão arder no inferno! – Falando isso avança contra os mesmos com o vento cortante porem esta é parada com uma outra ventania só que negra surpreendendo este – mas o que raio

-você não vai fazer isso…e você que vai arder no inferno seu cachorro pulgento – fala um ser saindo lentamente do meio das árvores com uma espada nas mãos com raios negros a cercando

-kurai… - sussurrou kagome com um sorriso triste

-isso é o que veremos! – Sesshoumaru se levantou com kagome ao colo e a levou para perto de uma arvore, logo pegou toukingi e avançou contra inuyasha assim como kurai, uma batalha sangrenta ali começou, as espadas se chocavam assim como os poderes, o cansaço já era visto pela parte do hanyou enquanto os dois youkais não paravam de atacar em um momento inuyasha caiu ao chão e encarou kagome que fintava com preocupação sesshoumaru e kurai este cheio de raiva e ódio corre muito rápido na direcção de kagome logo a pegando pelos os cabelos e pousando tesaiga no pescoço desta que agora chorava e encarava sesshoumaru com um olhar e socorro

-mahsahsma….o que vocês vão fazer agora?? – Perguntou puxando mais forte o cabelo de kagome a fazendo gemer de dor

-larga ela! – Falou em aviso kurai

-ora..vocês não me queriam matar?...então me matem mas…acho que ela não sai viva dessa não.. – Fala lhe cortando um pouco o pescoço de kagome, esta gemeu de dor tentando fugir das mãos deste falhando – fique quieta que eu quero desfrutar enquanto corto esse pescoço lindo.. – Kagome agora derramava varias lágrimas

-me deixa inuyasha…. – Este a encarou com um sorriso

-não…então? Não me vão matar? – Sesshoumaru já com os olhos vermelhos avança lentamente contra este porem kurai o impede com um braço o fazendo olhar para si, kurai fareja o ar e sesshoumaru mesmo cheio de raiva fez o mesmo, ao faze-lo guarda toukingi - desistiu? – Perguntou rindo enquanto puxava o cabelo de kagome mais forte – agora..é sua morte. – Falando olhando para esta, só que ouviu algo vindo pelo vento muito rápido não conseguindo desviar a tempo o que vinha lhe acabou por acertar no braço em que segurava Kagome o fazendo a largar

-não vai fazer isso inuyasha! – Este olha para trás encontrando…

Continua…..

-to triste..T.T

-pq?

-é que a fic ta terminando..T.T

-não fica assim! – me abraça

-obrigada sesshy. – o abraçando (vcs querias abraçar ele..mas só eu que posso..asashaushuahsu)

-de nada..agora tenho de ir secar o kimono que vc molhou..uu

-O.O…

-uu

-parvo….bom, espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e que mandem reviews!!

kissus


	18. Chapter 18

Este olha para trás encontrando a sacerdotisa que o havia ajudar a esconder kagome de todos, este olha para kagome que se encontrava rastejando até sesshoumaru que tentava se aproximar da mesma, este em um movimento voltou a puxar os cabelos a esta e volta a olhar a sacerdotisa

- o que você faz aqui? – Pergunta com ódio na voz, esta o olha irritada

-larga a garota JÁ! – Fala a sacerdotisa já preparando outra flecha que emanava uma luz azul celeste

-ela é minha esposa! Faço o que eu quiser. – Fala olhando para kagome que tentava se soltar mesmo não tendo forças para isso – QUIETA! – Ordena colocando tesaiga no pescoço desta e novamente uma flecha passa por este atingindo o braço que segurava tesaiga, este com dor acaba por a largar -MALDITA! DEVIA ESTAR DO MEU LADO! – Grita olhado para a sacerdotisa esta prepara outra flecha

-não, não tinha que estar do seu lado, aquilo que você fez é terrível! – Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez olha a sacerdotisa com estranheza

-eu lhe contei. – Falou kurai como se lê-se os pensamentos de sesshoumaru que o olhou – SORA! TENHA CUIDADO! – Grita, esta o olha de solaio e da um pequeno sorriso, logo dirigindo seu olhar para inuyasha

-largue ela. – Disse apontando a flecha para o outro braço já ferido que se encontrava nos cabelos de kagome

-NÃO! ELA É MINHA E VAI COMIGO PARA ONDE EU FOR! – Fala erguendo com dificuldade o braço que segurava antes tesaiga e o direccionando para kagome que colocou sua mão na mão de inuyasha que a segurava e lhe arranhou com as suas pequenas garras sento inútil, sora atirou a flecha para este que se encontrava com as garras já perto do pescoço de kagome, fora rápido mas eficaz, a flecha acertara nos dois braços ao mesmo tempo o fazendo largar kagome e de desistir de lhe matar com as garras, kagome voltou a rastejar na direcção de sesshoumaru já que não conseguia ficar em pé, e sesshoumaru correu em direcção a kagome a pegando no colo e a levando para longe de inuyasha, enquanto que kurai se dirigia a tesaiga a pegando e se afastando de inuyasha

-acabou inuyasha, admita! – Falou kurai largando tesaiga já que esta lhe dava choques na mão o rejeitando

-não.. – Este se levanta e partiu a flecha que ainda se encontrava nos braços, logo correndo em direcção a sora com as garras no ar pronto a dar o ataque fatal nesta que conseguiu se desviar e correr na direcção a kurai que a colocou atrás de si protectoramente – maldição! – Sesshoumaru se dirigiu a kurai lhe pedindo com o olhar que segura-se em kagome, pedido que foi aceito por este em pegar kagome, sesshoumaru logo se dirigiu na direcção de inuyasha com toukingi numa mão – vai me matar?..hauahsu..não vai conseguir! – se levantou e atacou este sem qualquer arma, sesshoumaru ergueu toukingi que já possuía um brilho azul, sem aviso abaixou toukingi fazendo a energia azulada que a rodeava ir na direcção a inuyasha o cortando, mas não o matando de todo



-se levante! – Falou sesshoumaru olhando de solaio kagome que agora se encontrava desacordada e era cuidada por sora e kurai que uma vez ou outra olhava para a luta dos dois irmãos, logo voltou seu olhar para inuyasha que lhe mandara um soco muito fraco – cada vez mais fraco e imundo. – Disse antes de deferir o ataque mortal em inuyasha o matando

-ah..mal..di..tos… - falou antes do seu ultimo suspiro, sesshoumaru mais leve retirou toukingi do corpo de inuyasha deixando o corpo do mesmo cair naquela grama verde agora manchada de sangue, voltou seu olhar para kagome que ainda se encontrava desacordada, se aproximou desta e ignorando os presentes a abraçou com muita saudade, ficou assim por minutos horas o que importava para ele, agora que a salvou, pegou ao colo

-sora… - chamou frio a olhando, esta simplesmente deu um sorriso e concordou já percebendo o que este queria dela, se dirigiram para o vilarejo deixando para trás o corpo sem vida de inuyasha que sem explicação se encontrava com uma fase serena e até feliz, ignorando tudo isso seguram para as suas vidas.

Num reino onde seres vivos nunca poderiam ir

A alma e inuyasha percorria aquele lugar incerto com uma certa lentidão que cabeça baixa e com os olhos vazios

-inuyasha.. – Ouviu uma voz fria já conhecida o que dez este erguer lentamente a cabeça e dar de cara com kikyou que pela primeira vez em anos estava com um sorriso no rosto, deu um sorriso e foi até esta a abraçando protectoramente

-kikyou… - a apertou um pouco mais com a intenção de sentir o calor desta o conseguindo

-eu te amo Inuyasha..fica comigo neste novo mundo? – Perguntou correspondendo aquele abraço na mesma intensidade

-fico..porque eu te amo. – Falou a beijando, assim que se separaram, inuyasha olhou tudo – onde estamos?

-a caminho do inferno. – Ela fala calma e docemente, este a olha

-merecemos.. – Volta a beijar e logo partem para o inferno que os aceitou assim como eles o aceitaram, eles sabiam que mereciam aquele lugar cheio de sofrimento mas se encontravam felizes por saberem que nunca mais se iam afastar.

Continua….

Oiiii!!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo me mandem reviews please -



kissus


	19. Chapter 19

Naquele dia sora havia levado kagome para sua cabana e a curado, depois de estar recuperada sesshoumaru a levara para os seus domínios deixando para trás kurai e sora, desde então já se haviam passado 4 meses e seus filhos estavam prestes a nascer já que os hanyous nasciam muito mais cedo que um filho entre humanos.

Kagome se encontrava debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira a fintar o céu enquanto acariciava a sua enorme barriga com carinho, com a companhia de jaken que com o tempo começou a gostar desta e agora sempre a acompanhava, porem encontrava-se a maioria das vezes em silêncio

-kagome.. – Chamou uma voz fria ao seu lado ou não tão fria, esta encarou o ser e abriu um enorme sorriso, logo se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade porem o ser a ajudou

-sesshy.. – Lhe deu um selinho e sorriu, este deu um meio sorriso e ignorando jaken a beijou com todo o amor e carinho que possuía enquanto acariciava a barriga desta com delicadeza, assim que se separaram kagome corada olhou na direcção que jaken antes se encontrava vendo que agora não havia ninguém ali deu um sorriso e voltou a encarar sesshoumaru que logo a beijou com a mesma intensidade de antes, assim que se separaram – eu te amo sesshy..- Este deu um meio sorriso

-eu também te amo. – Se declarou dando um simples beijo na testa desta, que por algum motivo fez uma cara de dor o alertado – o que foi? – Perguntou preocupado, esta só o olhou, este farejou ar logo dando um sorriso e a pegando ao colo enquanto esta gemia de dor, este começou a correr em direcção ao quarto a largando na cama com cuidado e correndo para fora novamente acabando por encontrar uma escrava – você..se apresse, kagome! – Assim dito esta arregalou os olhos logo se pondo a correr em direcção á cozinha avisando todas as escravas, destas todas foram cinco com bacias de agua panos secos a correr para o quarto de kagome, chegaram neste expulsaram sesshoumaru de lá o irritando muito (que confiança! O.O), este mesmo irritado decide esperar no lado de fora, logo companhia foi feita a este por rin e jaken que olhavam o quarto de sesshoumaru enquanto ouviam gritos de dor que saiam deste, se passaram duas horas em que se encontravam assim, depois desse tempo ouviram um choro de criança que fez sesshoumaru se levantar de repente, logo se pode ouvir mais um choro, este farejou o ar e deu um sorriso impressionando os ex-companheiros de viajem do mesmo, logo apareceu uma escrava e pediu para este entrar assim que o fez encontrou kagome deitada na cama com suas crias nos braços, um era um menino de cabelos negros e olhos dourados e a menina de cabelos prateados e de olhos azuis, foi até esta que sorriu

-sesshy..não são lindos? – Esta perguntou olhando para seus filhos, sesshoumaru a beijou

-muito…. – Acariciou a cabeça destes que se aconchegaram mais nos braços da mãe

-qual será os nomes deles? – Perguntou uma escrava já de cabelos brancos que sorria para kagome, esta correspondeu ao sorriso

-não sei..sesshy? – Perguntou ao ver este pegar em uma cria

-este é macho..inutaishou será o nome dele.. – Kagome abriu um enorme sorriso e concordou



-e a menina…sakura.. – Este a olhou serio, esta achando que este não havia gostado – mas sempre podemos mudar ne?heheheh – este riu para surpresa de todas ali presentes já que..desde quando sesshoumaru ria??, depois do ataque de risos deste, sesshoumaru a olhou

-eu amei o nome… - logo a beija com amor, deixando todas as escravas emocionadas (dá-lhe sesshy!!)

Depois de 3 anos

Kagome brincava com seus filhos no jardim do castelo enquanto sesshoumaru assistia a tudo com um meio sorriso, mas logo isso sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a uma fase seria

-oi! – Disse uma voz atrás deste

-oi. – Disse frio, kagome sentindo um cheiro conhecido finta sesshoumaru e encontra kurai com..com..uma hanyou de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos e um hanyou de olhos verdes e cabelo negro ao colo e com sora do seu lado, esta surpreendida vai até estes com um sorriso

-kurai! Sora! Quem são esses lindos? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para trás encontrando os quatro se surpreendendo mas não demonstrando

-nossos filhos! – Fala um feliz kurai

-se casaram? – Sora concorda com um sorriso

-que bom! – Kagome abraça seus amigos e beija a testa dos meninos – quais os nomes?

-esta princesa é a kagome e este príncipe sesshoumaru! – Tanto kagome como sesshoumaru os olhavam de olhos arregalados

-hasushauhs…em homenagem a vocês! – Falou kurai, sesshoumaru se aproximou deste e lhe mandou um soco, logo os dois estavam brigando com chutes, socos etc..kagome pegou seus filhos ao colo se sentando assim como sora

-esta é a sakura e este é o inutaishou! – Apresentou kagome, sora deu um sorriso

-que lindos!! – Os pequenos riam assim como as mães ao verem a briga entre os papais

Fim….

Ou não……

Muito longe dali

sango se encontrava com um menino nos braços enquanto lia uma carta de kagome e sorria com a felicidade da amiga

-de que tanto sorri? – Perguntou miroku com um sorriso



-a kagome. – Estendeu a carta a este que a leu e logo se encontrava com um enorme sorriso

-ela esta feliz..assim como nos estamos. – Sango deu um sorriso e beijou miroku que logo correspondeu, o menino de 2 anos olhava para os pais com curiosidade

-que isso? – Estes se separaram com os olhos arregalados

-ele..falou.. – disse sango espantada

-ELE FALOU!! A PRIMEIRA PALAVRINHA DELE!! – Gritou miroku com um enorme sorriso no rosto

-quem falou? – Perguntou uma voz um pouco grossa

-shippo..naki..ele falou!! – Disse sango abraçando o filho

-ah..e o que ele disse?

-que isso? – Perguntou novamente o pequeno arrancando sorriso de todos

-que fofo! – Comentou shippo, logo apareceu uma youkai raposa de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes

-shippo vamos? – Este a encarou

-claro! Tchau gente - logo se foi embora, deixando para trás um casal feliz, para ele próprio reconstruir uma família de youkais raposa

FIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

oi!!

T.T a fic terminou…..BUAAAAAA!!

Espero que tenham gostado

Acham que eu mereço reviews?

Mereço né??

Então pz me mandem

kissusss


End file.
